Me, Mysefl & I
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: como reaccionaria la chica mas popular de la escuela al saber que su novio le termina? su mejor amigo, hermano y compañero hace una apuesta con ella que al parecer involucro mas que alguna cosas materiales
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! un largo largo, larguisimo tiempo no creen? bueno sorry he estado ocupadisima con muchas cosas como una tonta historia de comunicacion( despues les mostrare) y con mi ingreso al ICPNA y cada tontera! esta historia la encontre en facebook! yay! cualquier vestuario de sam en mi perfilsito bonis! okay?**

r— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?— pregunte aun incrédula con los ojos a punto de salir de su órbita.  
—Lo siento Sammy…— contesto mi pregunta —Creo que es lo mejor.  
— ¿Lo mejor?— reí amargamente — ¿Lo mejor para quien Mitch?— no podía estarme haciendo esto  
— ¡Para ti!— contesto — ¡Para mí!  
— ¡No!— resople acomodando mi cabello —Tú no puedes hacerme esto…— negué con la cabeza —Amor falta tan poco para el baile de fin de curso…— me acerqué a él y acaricie su mejilla —Y tu y yo tenemos que ir juntos— cambie el tono de mi voz a uno más suave —…Como la hermosa pareja que somos— tome sus manos y las coloque en mi cintura para después yo pasar las mías por su cuello.

Fije mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Mitchel era simplemente perfecto. Ojos expresivos de un increíble color verde, cabello castaño y enrulado, piel blanca con unos pequeños lunares esparcidos por ella. Sonrisa de comercial y un físico delirante.

— ¿Lo ves?…— se alejo quitando sus manos de mi —A ti solo te importa lo que los demás piensan…— me miraba seriamente —Solo te importa la popularidad…— paso su mano por su cabello —Yo quiero algo más que eso Sam…— se acerco nuevamente —Yo quiero algo más que superficialidad y Popularidad— acaricio mi mejilla —Eres increíble— me sonrió —Pero esto no nos hace bien…— deposito un beso en mi frente se dio la media vuelta para caminar a su auto.

- ¿Me dejo?- aun no podía creerlo. – ¡No puede atreverse a hacerme eso! ¡Soy Samantha Puckett!- grite furiosa en mi mente ya que seguía parada en la acera de fuera de mi casa.

Entre a la casa aun en shock —No se puede quedar asi— ahora si grite con rabia  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto mi madre preocupada mientras viajaba  
—Mitch termino conmigo— cubrí mi rostro con desesperación  
—Hay hija…— alargo —…Lastima, me agradaba— dijo sin siquiera detenerse Mi novio había terminado conmigo y ella me decía 'Lastima, me agradaba' no podía ser más fría, solo porque estamos en verano.  
—Si… lastima— dije a punto de subir las escaleras  
—Hay Sam no es el único, búscate a otro— ven a lo que me refiero con 'Fría' —Porque no llamas unas amigas y pasas la tarde con ellas.  
—Seria genial— 'si las tuviera' termine burlonamente la oración en mi mente.

Digamos que hacer 'amigas' no es mi fuerte. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No se necesitan en lo absoluto cuando tienes a todos los chicos a tus pies y al guapo capitán del equipo de americano en tus manos. Bueno el capitán del equipo ya no tanto en mis manos. Pero no demorara en volver.

Subí a mi habitación y lance mi bolso en uno de los sillones rosas que decoraban la habitación. Deje mis zapatillas en medio del camino hacia mi el teléfono inalámbrico y después me deje caer en el acolchado.

—Brad—[El de 'iOMG'] afirme al escuchar el '¿Diga?' del otro lado de la línea. Tal vez no tenia 'amigas'. Está bien, No tenía amigas. Pero tengo a Brad. Es mi mejor amigo desde siempre.  
—Samy — me contesto usando el mismo tono que yo había utilizado con él.  
—Te necesito…— le dije  
— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto algo preocupado  
— ¿Puedes venir?— le conteste con otra pregunta  
—Claro… en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Estuve recostada por unos momentos con la mirada perdida en el techo, de pronto escuche dos golpes en la puerta, gire y vi entrar a Brad.

— ¿Todo bien?— me pregunto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo y se dejo caer en la cama a mi lado.  
—No… nada está bien— le conteste seria  
—Cuéntame…— dijo riendo  
—Mitch termino conmigo…— le conté pero lejos de recibir 'apoyo moral' solo largo una fuerte carcajada  
—Ya se había tardado…— continuaba riendo  
— ¡¿Qué?!— le grite sin entender  
—Ignórame…— sonrió —Sígueme contando.  
—Dijo que a mí solo me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, y que quería algo más que solo superficialidad y Popularidad.  
— ¿De verdad te dijo eso?— pregunto sorprendido — ¿Qué se siente Puckett?— rio yo me limitaba a tratar de entender su pregunta — ¿Que se siente que alguien no quiera estar contigo?  
—Eres un estúpido Brad…— le dije molesta —Te llame para que me apoyaras o me hicieras sentir bien y solo vienes a burlarte— me senté en la cama dándole la espalda  
— ¿Saaaaam es que que quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que él es un imbécil? ¿Quieres que le rompa la cara cuando solo te dijo la verdad?— se puso de pie yo solo permanecía cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados —Sam tu solo estas molesta porque el termino contigo… porque absolutamente nadie había terminado con la 'grandiosa y popular Samantha Puckett.  
— Brad...— lo interrumpí  
—Eres mi amiga y te quiero, solo por eso te lo digo…— se acerco a mí y me abrazo — La cara bonita y buen cuerpo no te durara para siempre—susurro en mi oído, beso mi mejilla y camino hacia la puerta  
—Gracias idiota… me ayudaste enormemente— le grite con notorio sarcasmo  
— Yo también te amo— lo escuche desde el pasillo y no pude evitar reír.

Pase toda la tarde y noche pensando en lo que el tonto de Brad me había dicho. Seguramente tenía toda la razón, seguramente solo era un capricho. Era la primera vez que un chico me dejaba. Normalmente yo me aburría de ellos y los desechaba tal cual pañuelo usado. Además era verdad, una cara bonita y buen cuerpo no dura para siempre.

Pero lo aprovechare mientras dure.

Desperté. A duras penas me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño y abrir la regadera. En cuestión de segundos el agua tomo la temperatura perfecta. Deje caer mi ropa en el piso y entre para que junte el agua y el jabón se llevaran cualquier rastro de sudor.

Salí después de algunos minutos, y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla esto algo impactante**(mi perfilsito )**Hoy más que nunca tenía que ir arreglada. Mitchel y yo habíamos terminado, asi que no podía haber rastro alguno de debilidad. Al contrario, debía demostrar que todo seguía siendo más que perfecto.

Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que ligeras curvas se formaran en el. Puse levemente maquillaje, delineé mis ojos con lápiz negro, mascara para pestañas y solo un poco de brillo labial, sobre mis gruesos y bien definidos labios.

Tome mi bolso, el cual traía algunos libros. Ya que la mayoría estaban en mi casillero.

Baje las escaleras. Mi madre estaba en la sala. La mesa de centro como siempre estaba llena de papeles, su laptop y sus tres teléfonos celulares. Sin duda alguna una mujer ocupada.

—Me voy…— le avise antes de salir  
—Que te vaya bien—me contesto

Hace dos meses que no conducía. Mitch siempre iba por mí y me llevaba a la escuela, saliendo nos regresábamos juntos y cualquier cosa que necesitaba lo hacía Mitch.

Llegue al campus y estacione mi auto. Me gustaba llegar algo tarde. Y asi lograr capturar la atención de todas y todos. Obviamente, no era algo difícil de lograr. Baje y todas las miradas se posaron en mi. Las de las mujeres eran despectivas al contrario de las de los hombres que solo indicaban deseo.

Solo que esta vez todos murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Seguro seria la ausencia de 'Mitchel' a mi lado. Abrazándome por la cintura y cargando mi bolsa.

Lo ignore y seguí caminando lentamente agitando mis caderas suavemente en un ritmo único. - ¡Rayos!- pensé molesta – ¡Donde demonios esta Brad!- No lograba verlo. Y realmente lo necesitaba.

Llegue a mi casillero. Saque mi celular y comencé a presionar botones, escribiendo un mensaje para Brad.

— ¿Por qué tan acelerada?— una voz burlona casi hace que el celular cayera de mis manos.  
— ¡Donde estabas!— le conteste alterada  
— ¿En mi casa?— contesto extrañado  
— No me dejes sola…— le dije seriamente —Ves… Puckett necesitas unas amigas— se burlo  
—Bien sabes que Sam y amigas… no van juntas en la misma oración, a menos que lleve un 'no necesita' en medio— comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, debido a mi ansiedad por que diera la hora del receso y hacer que Mitchel se arrepintiera de haberme dejado.

Finalmente el estruendoso timbre nos libero del maestro de álgebra. Espere a acompañada por este, caminamos hacia la cafetería. Acomode mi cabello antes de entrar y escuche una carcajada de Brad.  
—Ves lo que te digo… el tiene toda la razón mujer— lo fulmine con la mirada y empuje las puertas de la cafetería para entrar.

—Adiós linda…  
—Preciosa…

Halagos de ese tipo aunados a leves chiflidos y besos tronados se escuchaban al momento en que yo pasaba entre las mesas. Ya se habían enterado. Ya que estando con Mitch absolutamente nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca,

Como amaba esta atención. Todos desde los deportistas hasta los 'inadaptados' volteaban a verme. A excepción de alguien…

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Mitchel?— pregunte en un susurro solo audible para Brad y para mi  
—Disfrutando de su libertad.  
—Sabes, creí que eras mi amigo— le dije seriamente  
—Oh vamos, sabes que es juego— contesto riendo

Platicábamos de tonterías, como era común en nosotros. Pero aun asi no podía evitar pensar en donde rayos estaba Mitchel.

— ¡Hey!— se escucharon cuatro voces al unisonó. Los amigos de Brad.  
—Nos abandonaste Brad— le reclamo uno mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa  
—Lo siento, mi amiga necesita apoyo— les contesto y lo fulmine con la mirada  
—Oye… es cierto— dijo un rubio  
—Terminaron tu y Mitch…— todos en la mesa me miraban atentos  
— ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo?  
—Logan… Ni lo pienses si— lo interrumpió Brad y le agradecí con una sonrisa

No me molestaba la presencia de todos en la mesa, de hecho era divertido. Lo que me molestaba era la ausencia de mi ex novio.

Ya estábamos todos mas internados en la plática, cuando uno de los amigos de Brad emitió un 'Oh no' mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Todos volteemos a verlo a él, para luego seguir la dirección de su mirada y encontrarnos con...


	2. Chapter 2

Nos encontramos con una escena para nada grata. Rápidamente sentí como Brad volteaba a verme, pero yo no podía sacar la mirada de esa 'escena'  
—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…— ni siquiera supe quien dijo eso pero en cuestión de segundos solo estábamos Brad y yo en la mesa.— ¿Puckett? — hablo Brad  
— ¿Jenny Brooks?— estaba en shock — ¿Jenny Brooks le va a dar más que superficialid

ad y Popularidad?

Jenny Brooks digámoslo asi, es mi 'rival' desde siempre. Todo en su vida es una constante replica de lo que yo hago. Su mayor objetivo es tener todo lo mío. Y al parecer va por buen camino. Ya que ya tiene mi odio y a mi ex novio.

Jenny caminaba con el brazo de Mitch sobre sus hombros, esta sonreía hipócritamente como diciendo 'Mírenme, se lo quite'. Al igual Mitch caminaba quitado de la pena. Saludaba a los demás miembros del equipo que estaban sentados en una de las mesas del otro extremo de la cafetería.

—Sam — escuchaba la firme voz de Brad pero no podía, ¡no reaccionaba! No podía sacar mi mirada de ellos. La mirada de Jenny se encontró con la mía, le sostuve la mirada. No hay nada peor que cortar la mirada, no demuestra nada más que debilidad. Al ver que mi mirada no cedía, levanto una de sus delgadas y castañas cejas, se dio la media vuelta y tomo a Mitch del rostro para atraerlo a sus labios.  
—Odiaba que yo hiciera eso…— dije mientras veía como lo besaba frente a todos sus amigos. Mitch detestaba que hiciera eso… pero al parecer el que ella lo hiciera le agradaba.  
—Sam Puckett voltea a verme ahora— me indico Brad y rápidamente volteé a verlo —Cuando mas necesitas tu orgullo, este decide descansar— me regaño —Deja de verlos ya— tenia razón.  
—No Brad…— me puse de pie —No puede hacerme esto—camine hacia la puerta de la cafetería, obviamente a pesar de todo el coraje, nunca sin estilo.

Llegue a mi casillero para sacar mis libros para la siguiente materia, Historia. -Como pudo hacerme eso…- pensé aun incrédula – ¡Cambiarme por esa hueca!- sin duda alguna Jenny Brooks, es la persona más estúpida que fuerte timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Cerré de un fuerte golpe mi casillero y camine hacia el salón de clases.

Entre y todos me miraron extrañados, comúnmente llegaba tarde a clases. Solo que ahora no tenia con quien 'distraerme' Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en la primera fila en el penúltimo asiento ya que Brad se sienta en el último, ósea detrás de mí.Recargue mi cabeza en mis manos y miraba perdidamente hacia el piso.

— ¿Que no era que no te importaba?— la voz de Brad me hiso volver de mi 'mundo'  
—Y no me importa…— mentí, si me importaba. Pero de todos modos Brad se daría cuenta  
—Si no es asi ¿por qué esa cara?  
—Pienso en cómo me voy a vengar de ellos— sonreí  
— ¿Vengar?— soltó una carcajada  
—Lo bueno es que no te importa eh…  
—Cállate Phillips— gire sobre mi asiento para poder verlo ya que estaba detrás de mi  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— sonrió divertido — ¿Vas a salir con alguien más para causarle celos a Mitchel?— se burlo  
—Sabes… no es mala idea— volteé a verlo sonriente  
—Es una estupidez Puckett — alargo  
— ¡Claro que no!— dije pensativa —Solo tengo que buscar a alguien que le produzca celos asi la estúpida se dará cuenta de que aun me quiere, se enojaran, Mitch regresa conmigo y todo perfecto de nuevo— levante una de mis delgadas cejas orgullosamente ante mi plan.  
— ¿Cómo fue que termine siendo tu mejor amigo?  
—No lo sé…— tome su mano—Pero ahora serás mi novio— afirmé  
—Puckett…— puso su otra mano sobre la mía —Todos saben que somos como hermanos y que jamás saldríamos— era cierto. No creerán que salimos.  
—Entonces ¿quién?— mi plan se había frustrado. No podía ser cualquier chico. Tenía que ser alguien que a Mitchel le molestara, que le importara y que no resistiera verlo a mi lado. Pero el problema era ¿Quién?

— ¿Que tal él?— señalo a uno de los come libros sentados en los asientos de adelante  
—Phillips, el punto es que le moleste— le dije seria —No causarle gracia.  
— ¿Y cómo sabes que al que elijas, te seguirá el juego?— pregunto  
—Ya lo veras…— conteste segura, Nadie en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría una cita con Sam Puckett.  
— ¿El?— pregunto señalando con la mirada a uno de los miembros del equipo  
—No lo sé… tal vez si— volteé hacia la puerta y cambie de opinión — ¿Por qué no él?— dije mientras seguía con la mirada a un chico, que para ser sincera jamás le había puesto atención.  
— ¿El?— pregunto incrédulo  
—Si… es todo lo contrario a Mitch— jeans negros ajustados, camisa básica blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero, botas de motociclista.— ¿Quién es él?— pregunte ya que como anterior mente dije, jamás le había puesto atención y valla que era atractivo.  
—Olvídalo… el no te hará caso ni en un millón de años…— contesto sonriente  
—Brad nadie rechaza…—El si… como puedes ver, no le agradan las 'florecitas' como tu— ¿me había llamado florecita?  
— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?— no podía ser cierto, este caería igual que los demás.  
— ¡Puckett es lógico!— me contesto —Conduce una motocicleta, usa chaqueta de cuero— describió — ¡Tu usas tacones hasta para el colegio!— podía tener un poco de razón —A kilómetros se nota que no son compatibles, hasta yo que soy chico me doy cuenta.  
—Brad, no me voy a casar con el— reí —Solo digamos que lo quiero por unos días, no necesitamos ser compatibles.  
—Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuando te rechace no te ayudare en el 'plan de venganza' en contra de él…  
— ¿Cuando me rechace?— pregunte indignada  
—Oh claro que lo hará—No lo creo…  
— ¿Quieres apostar?— sonrió  
— ¿Cuanto quieres perder?— le conteste segura  
— ¿Cuánto?— soltó una carcajada  
—Hagámoslo más interesante— lo miraba atenta —Si tu ganas yo…— dijo para que yo completara la oración  
—Si yo gano…— pensé que sería lo que tendría que hacer—Si yo gano, harás todos mis trabajos finales— eso me basta y sobra. Los trabajos finales son bastantes y la verdad detesto hacerlos. Asi que sería un buen castigo para el bocón de mi amigo  
—Y si yo gano...— dijo el sonriendo perversamente —Harás hasta lo imposible por convertirte en la mejor amiga de Jenny…— rayos, ahora mi 'castigo' no era nada comparado con el suyo  
—Y si ella se niega, insistirás hasta lograrlo— sonrió  
—Le rogaras, le suplicaras, le imploraras…  
—Cállate ya entendí— le conteste seria  
—Bien— contesto tendiendo su mano hacia mi —No te daré fecha límite, ya que seguramente te dirá que no a los dos segundos de que comiences a hablar, asi que seguro te cansaras y dirás 'Oh Brad tienes toda la razón eres el más listo y grandioso chico y ahora me voy a buscar a mi mejor amiga Jenny'— dijo fingiendo una aguda voz  
—Te quiero Brad… pero eres un idiota— le dije riendo tomando su mano antes de girarme ya que al fin el maestro había entrado a la aula.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cuál será su nombre?- ahora que recién sabia de su existencia, la verdad me intrigaba. Era bastante apuesto como para pasar inadvertido ante mis mi cabeza para poder verlo, pero una pequeña bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza, gire aun mas para aniquilar con la mirada a Brad, quien solo moviendo los labios me dijo 'léelo'.Tome el papel y lo extendí para poder leer el contenido de este. 'No te hará caso. Jaja' reí al leerlo, tome un bolígrafo y escribí: ' ¿Por qué no mejor vas comenzando con mis trabajos finales?' Volví a hacerlo bolita y lo lance hacia atrás con la mera intención de golpearlo.

La clase paso más que lento, no había materia que detestara más que Historia ¿De qué sirve? ¿De qué sirve memorizar tantas fechas? Fingía ponerle toda la atención del mundo al maestro que no paraba de hablar.

—Chicos la clase de hoy ha terminado— enuncio en cuanto el grandioso timbre entro en acción.

Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus libros y se abalanzaron hacia la puerta, espere un poco ya que mi objetivo, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje en su celular. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, asi que yo camine para toparme con él.  
—Hola…— salude con mi mejor sonrisa. –Wow, de cerca es aun más atractivo- pensé. Su cabello era castaño Oscuro. Sus ojos color miel, su mirada era profunda como el mismísimo mar. Su piel blanca estaba estratégicamente decorada por pequeños lunares que bajaban desde su mejilla hasta lo que lograba ver de su pecho. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus labios, perfectamente definidos, un grosor excepcional con la humedad exacta para hacerlos brillar y hacerlos el doble de provocativos.  
—Soy Sam — tendí mi mano hacia él.  
— ¿Ah sí?— dijo con un dejo de emoción –Brad eres un estúpido- pensé victoriosa –Tanto como pensar que me rechazaría- sonreí ante el dulce tono que uso —No me interesa…— cambio drásticamente su 'dulce' tono por uno totalmente frio. Me saco la vuelta y salió por la puerta con largos pasos.  
— ¡Pero qué jodidos fue eso!— estaba que escupía fuego.  
—Te lo dije…— Brad canto en mi oído  
—Seguro que tu le dijiste que me ignorara— era totalmente imposible que un hombre se negara ante mis encantos.  
—Puckett Acéptalo no tienes oportunidad con alguien de su 'tipo'— soltó una carcajada pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro. —Te recomiendo que te rindas…— beso mi mejilla —Por ahí escuche que Jenny ama las películas de comedia  
— ¿Y eso qué?— le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta  
—Bueno si serás su mejor amiga, debes saber cosas sobre ella— estaba por volver a soltar una carcajada pero con la mirada le advertí que no lo hiciera.  
—Escúchame Phillips— le dije seriamente —El será mío…— presione con mi dedo índice en su pecho. —Y se va a arrepentir de esto…— me refería a lo de hace unos momentos.  
—Pareces segura…— hiso esa sonrisa malvada, retorica y engreída  
—No parezco…— copie su sonrisa —Lo estoy.

Una de las cosas en común entre Brad y yo, era nuestra incalculable competitividad. Por obvios motivos esto no era nada bueno.

— ¿Y vendrás al juego esta noche?— me pregunto Brad mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del edificio  
—Claro tengo que venir a apoyar a…— rayos, ya no tenía a nadie a quien apoyar  
.— ¿a…?— pregunto conteniendo la risa  
—A nadie— respondí resignada  
—…Por ahora— complete  
—Asi que no vendrás…— soltó una pequeña risa.  
—Nunca dije eso— sonreí —Puede que se ponga divertido— mordí mi labio inferior con malicia  
—Sabes… tu definición de 'divertido' no me agrada en lo absoluto.  
—Hay Brad esque tu eres un amargado— le dije haciéndolo reír —Consíguete una novia cariño— le dije abrazándolo y soltó una carcajada.  
— ¿Una novia?— volteo a verme ya que aun lo abrazaba —Eso no sería problema si no me las asustaras— me tomo del cuello  
— ¿Asustarlas?— pregunte inocente  
—Sí, tú y tus estúpidas 'pruebas'— rodo los ojos —Que yo más bien creo que son celos.  
—No— alargue riendo —No son pruebas, solo son algunas preguntas.  
—Si claro— dijo sarcástico —Por qué no mejor haces un casting, las entrevistas a todas y me quedo con la que tú elijas— obviamente el sarcasmo seguía  
—Sabes no sería mala idea.  
—Oh por favor Sam — me interrumpió  
—Era broma— le sonreí haciéndolo soltar una carcajada — ¿Y quién está entre tus planes?— le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas de campus, solo volteo a verme y negó con la cabeza —Vamos Brad dime…— le pedí  
—No te lo diré— sonrió  
—Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien— subí rápidamente mis cejas  
—No pierdas tu tiempo.  
—Oh Brad… vamos dime— de verdad quería saber quién era la que había atraído la atención de mi amigo —Te prometo que no me entrometeré. — lo miraba suplicante y este solo reía —A menos que se trate de Jenny o sus clones, ahí si me entrometería. — los 'clones' son las dos chicas que siguen a Jenny a todas partes, la verdad ni siquiera sus nombres se, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Las llamo 'clones' por su notoria ausencia de personalidad, y la gran capacidad de adaptación hacia Jenny. Jenny viene de rosa, ellas vienen de un rosa obscuro. Ella de celeste, los clones de azul marino. Patético.  
—No te preocupes, jamás saldría con ellas— afirmo —Pero de todos modos no te diré quien es— sonrió  
—Pues no me digas, no me importa— me puse de pie y tome mi bolsa y asi comenzar a caminar hacia mi auto.  
—No te enojes— me tomo por la cintura evitando que caminara.  
—No estoy enojada— en realidad no lo estaba, para mí era imposible enojarme con Brad.  
—Oh si lo estas— me abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro —Eres una celosa— rio en mi oído  
—Y tú eres un tonto— lo empuje  
—Hey escucha…— me dijo mientras con su dedo índice señalaba su oí escuchaba un fuerte motor, gire mi mirada hacia donde provenía el fuerte sonido.—Asi que no solo es el atuendo, en realidad conduce una motocicleta— sonreí  
— ¿Cual es su nombre?— pregunte  
—Freddie Benson— me respondió  
—Lindo nombre— en cuestión de segundos paso a alta velocidad frente a nosotros  
—Pierdes tu tiempo— canturreo Brad en mi oído  
—Ya lo veremos— cante igual abriendo la puerta de mi auto. Brad cerró la puerta y espero a que bajara el vidrio.  
—La conocerás esta noche— se acerco y beso mi mejilla  
— ¿Qué?— pregunte sorprendida  
—Esta noche la conocerás— repito  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Irá al partido?— era más que obvio pero mi estupefacción evitaba mi buen razonamiento  
—Si…— se dio la media vuelta sin dejara de caminar —Conmigo…  
—Date por muerto Phillips— le grite —Tienes una 'cita' y no me cuentas nada— volteo y como siempre solo me grito 'Te amo' Encendí el auto, aun incrédula. Se suponía que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo. El sabe todo de mí. Y él ni siquiera me había dicho que saldara con alguien.  
—Estúpido, cree que todo se soluciona con un 'te amo'— dije molesta mientras conducía hacia casa.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar. Mire la pantalla. Brad.  
— ¿Que quieres?— conteste  
—Hey— alargo —Asi es como tratas a tu mejor amigo.  
— ¿Mejor amigo? — Pregunte y el rio —Si claro— agregue con sarcasmo —Ahora entiendes porque no tengo amigas.  
—Amor no seas dramática— volvió a reír  
—No soy dramática— le conteste seria, no estaba molesta pero lo que le decía era la verdad —Yo confió en ti ciegamente y tu ni si quiera me cuentas que vas a salir con alguien.—Si te lo dije, algo tarde pero te lo dije.—Púdrete Brad— colgué

Me puse de pie y deje caer el celular en la cama, para después caminar hacia el baño y abrir la regadera. Eran las seis de la tarde, seguramente no iria al partido. No iba a ir de mal tercio con Brad y su próxima 'noviecita' y no podía llamar a nadie más, ya que mi objetivo es Freddie Benson.

Regrese a la cama para esperar a que la temperatura del agua se templara. Tome mi celular y justo en ese momento llego un mensaje. 'Te llamare, si me cuelgas iré a tu casa'. Como me conocía Brad.

—No fastidies— le dije seria  
— No te conté por lo mismo, si no te agrada simplemente la espantas. Y no quiero eso, a mi realmente me importa y no quiero que te entrometas— igual hablaba serio  
—Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti y alejar a las estúpidas de ti. — conteste herida, en realidad yo solo había 'espantado' a dos. Y había fuertes motivos para hacerlo. —Y tu despreocúpate, que no me entrometo mas en tu vida. — colgué.


	4. Chapter 4

-Es un idiota- pensé molesta, ahora sí que lo estaba.

Flashback

— ¿Estas saliendo con Brad y también con él?— le pregunte amenazantemente a Alyson aunque era obvia la respuesta. Ya que fuera del centro comercial intercambiaba saliva con un tipo que no era precisamente Brad.  
—Yo… he… Puckett — su nerviosismo la delataba  
—Eres una basura— le dije con asco —Brad te quiere como no tienes una idea y tu le haces esto.  
—Cállate, eres la menos indicada para hablar— se armo de valor —Muchas cosas se dicen sobre ti— me acerque peligrosamente ahora las ganas de arrancarle cabello por cabello eran innumerables. —Muchos dicen verte visto pasar por su cama— ella sabía bien que era más que falso.  
—Di, escucha y habla lo que quieras— la señale con mi dedo índice —Pero si te acercas a Brad va a ser para comentarle lo sucedido con ese idiota— moví mi cabeza para indicar al tipo que intimidado esperaba a un lado. —Si no yo misma me encargo de ti— la mire fijamente —Sabes que no estoy jugando.

Fin Flashback

—Yo no soy la que está tirando quince años de amistad a la basura— dije segura mientras caminaba de regreso al bañ caer mi ropa en el piso de la ya húmeda habitación, para poder entrar a la regadera. Deje que las gotas de agua se llevaran cualquier rastro de sudor y estrés de mi cuerpo. Estuve dentro por un buen rato. Hasta que creí que ya era hora de mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca para después anudar una en mi cabello para lograr que se secara rápidamente. Abrí el closet, pero gire mi mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Las siete diez. Aun tenía veinte minutos para llegar al partido.  
— No necesito a Brad, no necesito a nadie— pensé orgullosaVolví mi mirada hacia el closet y saque la camiseta del equipo. Era de un color azul marino con un par de líneas blancas. La gire para ver el gran numero 17 'M. Reed' -Creo que no podre usarla más- musite en mi interior al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer esta al piso. Tome esto **(mi perfil)**Ya vestida acomode mi cabello, lo deje suelto dejando libres las no muy marcadas ondas en este. Deje mi fleco maquillaje como siempre, ligero. Solo que agregue un poco mas de delineador negro. Rize mis pestañas y brillo labial. Mire el reloj, siete veinticinco. –Wow Tiempo record-

Tome mi bolso y baje con ligeros brincos las escaleras, llegue a la cocina y les avise a las de limpieza que saldría. De todos modos le dejaría un recado –como siempre- a mi madre para avisarle que salí.

Ahora si tome las llaves de mi auto y salí por la puerta principal. Camine hacia afuera y me encontré con Brad recargado en su auto. Miraba hacia el su presencia y camine hacia mi auto, que se encontraba hacia el lado contrario.  
—Lo siento— escuche detrás de mi mientras abría la puerta de mi auto—No quise decir eso— mi estomago se estrujo al escucharlo. Era la persona que mas apreciaba en el mundo. Era la persona que me hacía sentir querida, apreciada. La única. Y que él me hablara de ese modo me había herido enormemente.—Pero lo hiciste— volteé a verlo  
—Sabes lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que me duele que TU me digas algo asi— no iba a derramar una sola lagrima.  
—Enserio Sam discúlpame, esque ella en realidad me importa— su mirada me lo confirmaba  
—Y ya te lo dije, despreocúpate que yo en tu vida nunca más me meto…— subí al auto y cerré la puerta. Fugazmente lo encendí y partí.

Nunca me había molestado de este modo con él, como todos los 'amigos' habíamos tenido discusiones. Pero nunca al grado de hacerme llorar.

Llegue al estacionamiento del campo donde sería el partido. Moví el retrovisor para poder verme, saque el maquillaje de mi bolso para desaparecer todo rastro de lágrimas. Volví a delinear mis ojos ya que se había corrido un poco. Ya lista suspire profundamente y baje del auto.

Caminaba hacia la entrada, la fuerte música de la banda se escuchaba al igual que la mescla de gritos. Entre y estaba completamente lleno. Seguro estaba por comenzar.

Mire hacia las gradas para lograr encontrar algún lugar, hasta que vi que un montón de chicos me hacían señas y me llamaban. Los amigos de í y subí las escaleras para llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.  
—Puckett ¿y Brad?— me pregunto Jasson mientras se movían para hacerme un lugar  
—No lo sé— conteste como si nada  
— ¿Iba a salir con la chica nueva no?— le dijo Jake, un simpático castaño ojos color miel  
—Ah cierto— pareció recordar  
— ¿Hey y tu camiseta del equipo?— pregunto el otro castaño tirando levemente del hombro de mi sudadera  
—Logan no fastidies— le dijo Jake yo solo reí  
—Ya no la quiero— reí —Tal vez se la regale a Jenny— todos soltaron una carcajada

El partido estaba por comenzar, las porristas lideradas por Jenny. Iniciaron con sus cantos de apoyo. Y en cuestión de minutos todo el equipo salió corriendo a la cancha.

— ¿Nuevo numero?— pregunte— ¿Quien es el treinta y tres? — desde hace tres meses no me había perdido ni un solo juego y no recuerdo un treinta y tres.  
—Es Benson, recién entro al equipo— me informo Logan  
— ¿Bensonr?— pregunte  
—Si… Freddie Benson— confirmo —El tipo rudo ese— soltó una carcajada  
—Ah…  
—Dicen que es muy buen jugador, que puede desbancar a… a Mitch— dijo algo inseguro de mencionar su nombre, solo reí.  
—Ojala y lo logre— dirige mi mirada hacia el campo donde estaban todos tomando sus posiciones.

Todos permanecían en 'silencio' ya que esperaban el inicio del partido cuando se escucho un chillante grito '¡Vamos Mitch!' solté una carcajada y puse mis manos alrededor de mi boca para formar un altavoz con esta y gritar lo más fuerte que pude '¡Sáquenlo!' Las fuertes carcajadas no se hicieron esperar yo solo me volteé fingiendo estar hablando con Logan ya que todos voltearon hacia nosotros, mientras que los cuatro intentábamos resistirnos las carcajadas.

Regrese mi mirada hacia la cancha y logre ver la fulminante mirada de Mitch, era más que obvio que se daría cuenta de quien había sido. De todos modos me da lo mismo.

Todas las miradas regresaron al campo y no pudimos evítalo, todos soltamos las carcajadas que tanto tratábamos de retener.  
—Puckett eso se escucho hasta un kilometro de aquí— dijo Jasson  
—Era el punto— sonreí  
—Deberías de ser porrista— agrego Logan  
—Sabes no estaría mal—dije divertida. Eso me ayudaría a acercarme más a 'Benson'  
— ¿Enserio?— pregunto incrédulo — ¿Si lo harías?  
—Porque no.

El partido finalizo y como era de esperarse, nuestro equipo gano. Logan tenía razón, Benson era un muy buen jugador. Mitch no puede distraerse o le quitaran el 'trono'

Caminábamos hacia la salida, era muy divertido estar con ellos. En especial las tonterías de Jasson.

—Los alcanzó afuera— les grite —Iré por un bote de agua— les avise y solo escuche un 'si' en coro. Camine hacia la tienda que estaba dentro del campo. Compre un bote de agua natural y camine hacia la salida donde me deberían de estar esperando.

—Chicos creo que ya me iré a casa…—dije en cuanto llegue con ellos Logan volteo hacia mi haciéndose a un lado y me dejo ver a Brad acompañado por una chica. Tengo que aceptarlo, era linda. Su cabello era de un castaño obscuro, lacio y un poco arriba de sus hombros, bonitas facciones, grandes ojos, supongo que de un color café obscuro, debido a la poca luz del lugar no podía distinguir bien. Todos permanecían en silencio.—Hola, soy Carly— dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras tendía su mano hacia mí. Volteé a ver a Brad quien miraba esperando mi reacción.  
—Que alegría— le conteste sarcásticamente, le saque la vuelta y camine hacia donde estaba mi auto.  
— ¿Cuál es tu problema?— era la voz de Brad, lo ignore y seguí caminando.  
— ¿Por que eres asi?— me tomo fuertemente del brazo e hizo que girara para verlo de frente.  
—Suéltame— le dije mirándolo fijamente  
—Por que la trataste asi— me reclamo sin soltarme  
— No la trate mal, simplemente no me interesa saber su nombre ni nada de ella y mucho menos si está relacionada contigo— le conteste fríamente —Creí que había quedado claro que no me metería en tu vida.  
— ¿No la trataste mal?— pregunto irónico — Sabes que…— paso una mano por su cabello —Espero que en realidad lo cumplas y no te metas en mi vida— nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse.  
—Eres un estúpido Brad— ya no era rabia, ya no era enojo. Era coraje. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y por el cambio de su rostro seguramente la había visto.  
—Sam no…— dijo arrepentido, pero antes de darle oportunidad a terminar la oración, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba mi recargue en la puerta y me deslice sobre esta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Puse mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y oculte mi asi por unos minutos, tratando de controlar mi enojo. -Eso me gano- dije aun con coraje en mi interior - Eso me gano por preocuparme por otras personas-  
— ¿Estás bien?— escuche una voz que me parecía haber escuchado antes. Levante mi mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Rápidamente limpie mis mejillas, eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.  
—Si— conteste segura  
—Pues no lo parece— tendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie  
—Yo… yo— perfecto Puckett que mejor que tartamudear como idiota  
—Hey no digas nada— dijo serio —No trato de 'socializar' solo pregunte si estabas bien y ya que veo que lo estas. — dicho esto se dio la media vuelta-Pero este tipo es mas frio que el hielo- pensé mientras veía a Freddie sacudí ya que estaba llena de tierra. Rodee mi auto y lo aborde.

Entre a casa, me sentía pésimo. Lance mis llaves en la mesa del living y la bolsa la deje en uno de los sillones.

—Te llamo Brad— era la voz de mi madre que provenía desde la sala —Necesita hablar contigo, parecía preocupado— no despegaba su mirada de la laptop — ¿Todo bien?— pregunto  
—No…— conteste cabizbaja  
— ¿Qué sucedió?— la mire incrédula ¿en realidad le interesaba escucharme?  
—Discutimos por…— justo sonó su celular, hizo una mueca extraña y me hizo una seña con su mano para que la esperara y atendió el celular. Comenzó a hablar rápidamente, de negocios y cosas que yo simplemente no entendía. La ilusión que había crecido en mí al pensar que me escucharía se esfumo.—Buenas noches— le susurre para evitar distraerla, solo asintió con la cabeza. Regrese al living y tome solo mi bolso, para después subir a mi habitación.

'Te amo horrible' reí al leer el mensaje de Brad.

Muchos verían algo 'extraña' nuestra forma de llevarnos, pero cuando conoces a alguien desde los dos años. La confianza que se forma es inmensa. O al menos eso creía yo.

'Yo no, solo te quiero' le respondí, me deje caer en la cama, ya tenía algo de sueño. Nuevamente comenzó a vibrar el celular. Solo que esta vez no era mensaje.

—Hola, estas tratando de comunicarte con Sam Puckett, pero su mejor amigo hirió sus sentimientos y está muy triste para responder. — conteste como si fuera una grabación pude escuchar la risa de Brad. —Deja tu mensaje después del tono— dije seguido por un 'pi…'

—Sam fui un estúpido, jamás debí haberte hablado asi. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, parte de mi familia y sé que solo lo haces porque te importo tanto como tú a mí, asi que espero que me disculpes, pero también que me comprendas. Te amo amiga— colgó. –Hay Brad- pensé –Porque intentas solucionar todo con un 'te amo amiga'- ahora yo le marque a su celular.

—Estas intentando llamar a Brad Phillips, pero su mejor amiga está enojada con él, asi que está muy ocupado buscando palabras de disculpa para ella, asi que deja tu mensaje.—Valla ya era hora de que buscaras otras palabras, el 'te amo' ya no funciona muy bien— dije entre risas


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Ah no? — pregunto tímido— ¿Que no era que no estabas? — ambos reímos  
—Solo para ti si— respondió divertido — ¿Entonces me disculpas?  
—Se puede decir que si— le conteste  
—Pero lo que dijiste y lo que te dije sigue vigente— cambie mi tono a uno más serio —Yo no me meto mas en tu vida.  
—Sam…— alargo  
—Ya Brad, dejémoslo asi ¿está bien?  
— no quería terminar mal nuevamente.  
—Está bien— contesto no muy convencido, más bien nada convencido. Pero lo que me había dicho no se me olvidaría jamás.  
—Es linda tu novia eh— le dije sincera, tratando de cambiar de tema  
—No es mi novia— rio —Es la primera vez que salimos, es nueva en la escuela.  
—Si algo asi escuche.  
—Oye… quería preguntarte algo.  
—Pregúntame— le conteste divertida  
—Hoy en el partido, antes de comenzar— no pude evitarlo y comencé a reír ya sabía de lo que me preguntaría —…Hay Sam tu risa te delata— se unió a mis risa  
—Lo siento, me fue imposible quedarme callada.  
—Estás loca mujer.— Aclaro— ¿Estas consciente de que si se entero quien fue?  
—Sí, pero no me importa. — Era verdad, en realidad me divertía que supiera quien había sido — ¡Brad!— dije recordando lo sucedido con Freddie— ¿Sabes quién me hablo?— le pregunte —Bueno… solo me pregunto que si estaba bien…— agregue  
— ¿Quien?  
—Freddie Benson— dije con un dejo de emoción.  
— ¿Enserio?— pregunto riendo  
—Si… me dijo: ¿estás bien? y yo le dije: Si y me dice: No parece — comencé a hablar rápidamente  
— ¿Cuándo fue eso?  
—Fue después de que tu y yo…  
—Puckett enserio discúlpame— insistió  
—Brad— reí —…Esta bien— le conteste —Pero solo con una condición.  
— ¿Cual?— pregunto algo inseguro  
—Que vayas a apoyarme a la prueba de porristas— sonreí perversamente  
— ¿Prueba de porristas?— dijo bastante extrañado  
—Es broma ¿cierto?  
—No señor— conteste risueña  
— ¿Quien te dio esa estúpida idea?— me conocía muy bien —Tu jamás pensarías en una cosa como esa— tenía razón, jamás me pasaría por la mente ser porrista. No porque no me guste, si no por la capitana.  
—Logan influyo un poco— reí  
— ¿Entonces?  
— ¿Crees que me perdería eso?— dijo obvio —Sabes yo creo que te estás preparando porque ya sabes que perderás la apuesta, y estas intentando acercarte a Jenny.  
—Si claro Brad— solté una carcajada —ya te dije. Ve comenzando con mis trabajos que de un día a otro tendré a Benson en la palma de mi mano. — colgué

**(ya saben ¬¬)** Lo tome de mi closet, esta vez iba mas deportivamente, ya que hoy haría la prueba.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunto Brad  
—Un ciento diez por ciento— le conteste segura  
— ¿Pero para que quieres entrar?  
—Ya lo veras. — sonreí perversamente

Entramos al campo del colegio. De un lado entrenaban los de soccer, del otro los de Americano. La pista que rodeaba el campo, era obviamente utilizada por los corredores, incluso los de la banda practicaban en las distinguir a las porristas entre la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí.  
— ¿Que hacen todos ahí?— pregunto al ver a Bryan, Logan y Jake sentados en las gradas  
—No lo sé— conteste riendo, en realidad no lo sabía. Pero me lo imaginaba.  
—Estaré haya arriba— dijo negando con la cabeza.

Camine hacia donde el montón de chicas se movían a ritmos iguales, me senté en la primer grada, quedando asi de frente a ellas. Apenas Jenny noto mi presencia y su ceño se frunció. Mientras que todas se miraban cómplices entre ellas, no era ningún secreto la pésima 'relación' entre Jenny y yo. Me sorprendí al ver a la nueva, siguiendo los pasos de Jenny. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Si. Carly.

Terminaron su rutina, y la mirada de Jenny seguía tratando de aniquilarme. Si las miradas lo lograran, ambas ya estaríamos tres metros bajo tierra. Lamentablemente, ni cosquillas hacen.

— ¿Que quieres?— pregunto con cara de pocos amigos, No era el momento de ponerme en 'mal plan'  
—Quiero entrar— conteste como si nada, una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo de que subía ambas cejas. No sé que me producía más gracia, si su estúpida cara o como todas se miraban entre sí.—Hay linda— dijo hipócritamente  
—La verdad no creo que lo logres. — curvo su labio inferior hacia afuera. -¿Cómo demonios Mitch me cambio por eso?-  
—No pierdo nada con intentarlo— me puse de pie dejando mi bolsa en la grada  
—Cierto, a nadie le hace daño humillarse un poco— con una seña hizo que todas las'zanahorias' se sentaran.  
—Claro… digo tú debes saberlo por experiencia propia ¿no?— se escucharon las pequeñas risas de todas, pero se detuvieron al sentir la asesina mirada de Jenny— Sígueme— ya estaba molesta —…Si no puedes no te sientas mal, algunas simplemente no sirven para nada.

Comenzó con movimientos básicos, sumamente sencillos. Yo solo me limitaba a verla y a tratar de memorizar la rutina. Para finalizar comenzó a agregar pasos un poco más complicados. Termino con una sonrisa retorica. Solté una carcajada y me pare a un lado de ella. Quien comenzaba nuevamente con la rutina. Tarde a lo mucho tres segundos en seguirle el paso. La frustración en el rostro de Jenny no se hizo esperar. Cosa que me indicaba que iba bien. Ella se detuvo y yo continúe hasta terminar.

— ¿Estoy dentro?— le pregunte cuando termine  
— ¡Vamos Puckett!— volteé hacia las gradas y era Jake el que había gritado, solo comencé a reír al igual que los chicos a su lado.  
—Sí, sí fue lindo— dijo cruzándose de brazos —Pero lo siento cariño, no entras— abría y cerraba su mano como despidiéndose.  
—Entiendo que tengas miedo de que llegue a ser mejor que tu— tenía que provocarla para que me dejara entrar  
— ¿Mejor que yo?— fingió indignación —Si claro— agrego con sarcasmo  
—Jenny no eres la única que puede decidir quién entra y quién no— Volteé hacia atrás de mí, y me encontré con la entrenadora de las porristas.—Es buena… ¿por qué no quieres que entre?— le pregunto  
—Si Jenny ¿por que no quieres que entre?— agregue  
—Todas estamos de acuerdo en esa decisión, Sam no entra— afirmo con mucha seguridad — ¿Cierto chicas?— les pregunto con una mirada de 'Si me contradicen, mueren' Todas se miraron entre sí, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre que decir. Excepto sus 'clones' quienes en automático corearon un 'Si estamos de acuerdo'.  
—No— todas voltearon -incluyéndome- hacia donde provenía la voz de la valiente chica que había contradicho a Jenny — Es buena y debería de entrar— opino… Carly.  
—Cállate si, eres nueva no tienes derecho de opinar aquí— le dijo furiosa  
— ¡Jenny!…— la reprendió la entrenadora  
—Si yo también creo que debería entrar— agrego una rubia y después de estos más votos a mi favor se escuchaban a coro.  
—Entonces no hay nada más que decir, Sam está dentro— informo la entrenadora y se dio la media vuelta.  
—Pero Stacy…— la siguió Jenny después de mirarme furiosa, solo le sonreí victoriosa. Jenny caminaba desesperada tras de la entrenadora.  
—Gracias chicas— les dije seriamente, si había que agradecerles pero tampoco quería que pensaran que estaba tratando de socializar con ellas. —Gracias Carly.  
—No es nada, eres buena merecías entrar— dijo como si nada, me acerque a las gradas y tome mi un poco alejándome de las zanahorias y volteé hacia las gradas donde todos me miraban esperando noticias. Con una enorme sonrisa puse ambos pulgares hacia arriba indicándoles que había entrado. Seguido de esto todos se pusieron de pie y gritaron fuerte mente '¡He!' Todos bajaron corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado.  
— ¿Y por qué quieres ser porrista?— pregunto Logan  
—Para que preguntas idiota, si tú le diste la idea— le regaño Brad  
— Yo solo lo dije por su grito del partido.  
—…pero ¿algún plan debes de tener no?— pregunto Bryan mientras que Brad solo negaba con la cabeza  
—Algo asi…— sonreí.Caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento cuando Jenny se paro frente a nosotros, cruzándose de brazos con sus enormes pompones de color naranja con blanco.  
— ¿A donde crees que vas cariño?— pregunto con toda la hipocresía del mundo.  
—A mi casa— le conteste usando el mismo tono  
— ¿Qué no era que querías ser porrista? Ahora a entrenar— me indico  
— ¿Ahora?— pregunte con asco, la verdad no tenía ganas de quedarme  
—Si ahora, el siguiente partido es en unos días y no dejare que lo arruines— bien ahora que lo pienso ya no quiero ser porrista. –Valdrá la pena- mi perversa mente me motivo.  
—Entonces… nos vemos chicos— me despedí  
—Suerte— me abrazo Brad y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Más vale que valga la pena, porque no es nada sencillo, llevábamos una hora completa sin dejar de practicar las mismas rutinas. Ya me las había aprendido al derecho y al revés pero Jenny insistía en seguir practicando. Seguramente solo lo hacía para hartarme y que saliera huyendo, y tengo que aceptarlo que si lo pensé al inicio. Pero ahora no le daré el gusto.

La formación era un triangulo, la punta obviamente era Jenny las dos siguientes eran Stef y Kate. Las 'señoritas' Notengovidapropiayamocopiara Jenny. Las tres siguientes no tengo ni la menor idea de cuáles eran sus nombres ya que Jennya se refería hacia ellas como 'Tu'. Y finalmente las últimas cuatro eran otro par de 'Tu', Carly y finalmente Yo. Carly discriminada por ser 'la nueva' y yo por simplemente ser odiada por Jenny.

— ¿Sam?— pregunto Carly algo insegura  
— ¿Si?— le conteste mientras seguíamos con la estúpida rutina.  
— ¿Tu… tú tienes algo con… con Brad?— volteé a verla sin detener mis movimientos.  
—Asi es— le conteste segura y vi como bajaba su cabeza ¿Desilusionada? —Una muy buena amistad— agregue y rápidamente dirijo su mirada hacia mi —…Es como mi hermano— aunque hubiera sido divertido decirle que Brad y yo salíamos, para cobrarme lo que me había dicho y que ahora de verdad tuviera motivos para decirme que no me metiera en su vida, no lo hice. A Brad le interesaba. Y además de no ser por ella, mi plan de entrar a las porristas hubiera sido frustrado. Digamos que le estaba pagando el favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos! Los tengo muy abandonados no? BUAAAAAANNNOOOO! Para recompensarles por no publicarles antes les traje dos caps! Algunas personas estan leyendo la historia en Facebook y me parece bien, total la historia no es mia! EN FIIIIIIIIN aqui esta el cap**

—… ¿Solo eso? — ¿bueno que no hablo claro?  
—Si solo eso. — le conteste secamente  
—Ah— contesto aliviada —Esque anoche yo creí que…  
—Mira chica— dije ya con fastidio ¿Por qué rayos insistía en hablarme? — ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir ¿sí? No molestes mas— la corte de a una  
—Discúlpame, solo quería ser amigable— respondió seria  
—Pues deja de serlo— no me interesaba en lo absoluto su amistad y de nada le serviría intentar se 'amigable'

—Es todo por hoy— aviso Jenny —Espero que te las hayas aprendido todas— se dirijo hacia mi  
—Después de dos horas, sería estúpido si no las aprendiera— le saque la vuelta y camine hacia las gradas donde estaba mi bolsa.  
—Mañana te entregan tu uniforme y el viernes tienes que traerlo a clases— su cara de odio hacia mí era tan divertida.  
—Perfecto — le sonreí hipócritamente  
— ¡Amor!— grito sacándome la vuelta –No voltees Sam, No voltees- mi voz interior me ordenaba, Jenny solo lo hacía para molestarme y en realidad lo lograba, mas no se lo demostrarí mi bolsa… y voltee. Como era de esperarse Jenny estaba a punto de tragárselo. Camine por su lado como si no estuviera nadie ahí.Sonreí al ver a lo lejos a Freddie tirado en las gradas, decidida seguí caminando hacia él.  
—Hola— le salude sonriente sentándome a un lado de él, quien bebía de una enorme botella de agua como si no hubiera mañana. No había palabra que describiera mejor la escena que tenía enfrente, 'Sexy'. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, despeino su cabello y se enderezo para sentarse bien.  
— ¿Qué demonios hice para que tú me quieras hablar?— pregunto entre cerrando sus ojos  
—Nada— mordí mi labio inferior tratando de no reír —…Solo quiero ser amigable— que ironía ¿no creen?  
—Hay más de quinientas personas en el colegio. ¿No puedes encontrar a alguien más con quien ser amigable?  
—Tal vez— sonreí —Pero…  
—Sabes…— me interrumpió —Cuando necesite una falsa 'amistad' yo te busco— Se puso de pie y tomo una gran mochila la puso sobre su hombro y salió del campo.-Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé- dije en mi foro interno. Los que no quiero que me hablen, lo hacen. Y el que si me interesa, me rechaza como yo lo hago con los demás.-Ya no es solo por la apuesta, ahora es personal Benson.-

—Lo veo y no lo creo— se burlo Brad con mi nuevo disfraz de 'zanahoria'  
—Cállate si— le dije riendo  
— Es que ¿Porrista?— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos —Debe ser un buen plan el que tienes— se cruzo de brazos.  
—Eso espero yo. — Sonreí —Si todo sale como lo planeado, mataré tres pájaros de un tiro— Brad negó con la cabeza— ¿Iras?  
—Claro tengo que ir a verlas.— ¿Verlas?— le pregunte indignada  
—Si— contesto sonriente — ¿Celosa?  
—Mucho— le conteste sincera y soltó una carcajada para luego abrazarme.  
—Tú sabes que nadie te quita tu lugar— me dijo e inmediatamente pase mis brazos por su cintura encadenándolo a mí.  
—No sé qué haría sin ti Brad— lo solté  
—Ni yo sin ti— sonrió  
—No me mientas Brad— reí —Estarías muchísimo más tranquilo sin mi— era la verdad  
—Pero todo sería muy aburrido— ambos reímos

Las clases pasaron rápido, por donde quiera que pasaba, atraía aun mas las miradas con el uniforme, seguro todos pensarían ¿Sam en las porristas? ¿Con Jenny? Afortunadamente la llamar la atención no es algo que me ponga nerviosa. Si no mis uñas estarían acabadas.

Tanto las porristas como los jugadores, portaban el uniforme. Era como hacer una promoción al partido.

Dieron las siete de la noche y ya estaba en mi auto conduciendo hacia el campo del colegio contrario. Ahora tocaba ir de del auto e inmediatamente la fuerte música me arrollo. Grandes cantidades de personas entraban al campo. Reconocía a algunas gracias a los colores naranja y blanco que vestían, otros rojo con azul que eran los colores del esquipo contrario.

—Llegas tarde— me reclamo Jenny —Son las siete diez— le informe  
—tu me dijiste que estuviera aquí a las siete quince ¿no?  
—Rápido ve y alístate— me ordeno  
—Ya lo estoy— sonreí  
—Tu cabello sigue suelto— reitero  
—Si lo sé— le sonreí nuevamente, eso la hacía enojar más.  
—Claramente te dije que nada de cabello suelto, átalo.  
— ¿Y por que tu y esas gemelas si lo pueden traer suelto?— Stef y Kate tampoco traían coleta  
—Porque yo soy la líder, asi que átalo. — me entrego un par de listones blancos y naranjas.  
—Ya verás que algunas cosas van a cambiar aquí— le dije amenazantemente, tomando de mala gana los listones. No podía hacer nada, llevaba las de perder. Ella era la lí dirige lo más rápido que pude al baño, hasta que logre encontrarlo. Entre y me encontré con Carly, no puede evitar reír al verla tratar de hacer una coleta en su corto cabello. Volteo a verme, sonrió tímidamente y regreso su mirada al espejo.  
—A ver…— le dije acercándome, solo me miraba con cara de '¿Y esta bipolar?'Tendí mi mano para que me entregara la liga con los listones, hice la coleta en su cabello y de mi bolso saque un enorme paquete de incaibles. Con los cuales ayude a sujetar los cortos mechones de cabello que se escapaban, acomode los listones.—Listo— le dije y me sonrió.  
—Gracias— dijo aliviada —me estaba volviendo loca.  
—No es nada— le dije seriamente, mas no llegando a lo frio, digamos con mi tono natural de hablar. Salió del baño y yo comencé con mi cabello previamente alisado, rápidamente lo ate en una coleta alta, puse los listones y acomode mi fleco recto.

Entre chiflidos y vulgares halagos llegue al campo.  
—Tardaste demasiado. — Exagero Jenny —Acomódate en tu lugar— me indico y acate la orden —No. espera— me detuvo —Tu. — Apunto a una de las chicas de la segunda fila —Vete al lugar de Sam — esta abrió los ojos como platos, digamos que no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar al final —Kate toma el lugar de ella— al igual que la 'Tu' Kate y Stef formaron una 'o' con la boca.  
—Pero Jenny— dijo con una voz aguda. La líder puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Solo será por esta vez— dijo con fastidio —Ahora cámbiate— ordeno  
—Jenny— volvió a hablar  
— ¡Ya Kate!— le grito de mala manera —Ahí te quedaras, mejora tus saltos si quieres volver a estar al frente— Wow, creo que me trata mejor a mí que soy su 'enemiga' que a sus amigas. No logro entender porque siguen detrás de ella. —Acomódate ahí— me dijo a mí que solo me dedicaba a ver la escena divertida. Camine hacia el frente y me coloque en el antiguo lugar de Kate.

El partido comenzó, los gritos no se hicieron esperar al momento que los equipos comenzaban a entrar al campo.  
—Eres una A NI MA DO RA— me dijo en silabas Jenny — ¡Asi que ÁNIMA!— me grito ya que yo no me movía. Ni gritaba nada. Rodé los ojos y me interne en el papel de 'animadora'.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos del partido, cuando comenzó a llover, al inicio eran pequeñas gotas, pero en cuestión de segundos era una lluvia torrencial. Bueno no tanto como torrencial, pero si era fuerte. —No te quejes Stef— le grito Jenny —Solo es agua— tenia razón, solo era agua. No había motivo para quejarse como lo hacía Stef.  
—Mi cabello se arruinara— dijo con desespero, solté una carcajada. Ahora si agradecía que Jenny me hubiera obligado a atarme el cabello.

Ya me dolía la garganta, tenia frio y estaba cansada. Jamás había gritado y bailado tanto y mucho menos bajo la lluvia. Y aun no había hecho entrar en acción mi plan.

Cinco minutos restaban para finalizar el partido, ambos equipos estaban empatados, el campo ya estaba hecho un desastre, el verde césped se había transformado en un enorme charco de lodo. Los uniformes de los chicos ya no eran naranjas, ahora eran café obscuro al igual que mis tenis que de tanto salto ya estaban para irse directo al basurero.

Quedaban menos de dos minutos, Benson se apodero del balón, corría esquivando a todos los que se le ponían enfrente, Mitch más adelante seguía corriendo, acercándose a la zona de anotación para esperar el pase de Freddie . Justo cuando Freddie levanto el brazo para lanzar el balón, justo ahí entraba mi plan.— ¡Tu puedes Freddie !— grite lo más fuerte que pude, seguido de mi grito, se escucharon los gritos y aplausos de todos los espectadores.—Ya vas aprendiendo—me hablo Jenny, Pero mi mirada estaba fija en alguien. Mitch. Que al escuchar mi reconocible grito volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estábamos. Rodé mis ojos para posarlos sobre Freddie quien en vez de hacerle el pase al ahora distraído de Mitch, siguió corriendo. Todo el público comenzó a gritar más y más, al ver a Freddie a solo metros de la zona de anotación, tres segundos para finalizar y Freddie se lanzo llegando justo un segundo antes de la finalización del juego. Todos corrieron hacia Freddie eufóricos, chocando sus cascos y con fuertes gritos celebraban su victoria, esto aunado a los gritos y nuestros cantos, era increíble.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— me grito Mitch, mi plan había funcionado.  
— ¿Conmigo?— pregunte fingiendo no entender.  
—Por tu culpa perdí el pase— me reclamo, obviamente no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. No si su novia actual estaba a escasos centímetros.  
— ¿Por mi culpa?— pregunte enojada  
— ¿Por que por su culpa?— intervino Jenny  
—Yo… Yo— tartamudeo como estúpido.—Por nada Jenny— la tomo de la muñeca haciéndola caminar detrás de él. Ambos me aniquilaron con la mirada y salieron de mi vista.  
—Eres perversa chica— escuche la voz de Brad y no pude evitar reír  
— ¿Viste eso?— le dije victoriosa  
—Todos lo vieron— dijo mientras se carcajeaba —Se pudría de celos— reitero mi información  
—Ahora solo falta el tercer pájaro— sonreí pícaramente  
—Sam yo estoy seguro de que ese se te escapara— canto burlonamente  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Míralo…— señalo con la cabeza a Freddie quien caminaba hacia la salida rápidamente y con cara de pocos amigos. — ¡Demonios!— grite furiosa mientras corría por mi bolsa y solo escuchaba las carcajadas de Brad.—Te quiero— le dije y bese su mejilla —…Si fuera tu, iniciaría con los trabajos— le grite mientras corría a la salida

-Perfecto Puckett- pensé molesta –Jodiste tu perfecto plan- no lograba ver a Freddie , seguramente ya se había camine hacia mi auto, caminaba entre los autos tratando de llegar al mío. –Al menos Jenny y Mitch no pasaran una linda noche- reí en mi interior. Seguía caminando entre la obscuridad del enorme estacionamiento. Hasta que logre visualizar mi auto. Pero antes de llegar me sujetaron de la muñeca tirándome fuertemente y tan rápidamente que no pude ni gritar.  
— ¿Por qué me fastidias?— logre reconocer el rostro de Freddie en medio de la obscuridad, era Freddie el que me sujetaba del cuello y me miraba con toda la ira del mundo.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Fastidiarte?— afortunadamente la actuación es algo que se me da — ¿Ahora que hice?  
—Volverte porrista, ese grito— sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía —Entiéndelo, no me interesa nada relacionado contigo, ni amistad y mucho menos tu 'apoyo'— libero mi muñeca pero mi cuello seguía siendo prisionero.  
— ¿Seguro?— susurre sobre sus labios mientras subía mis manos a su cuello, solo que yo al contrario de él, lo acaricie saliva, aunque lo disimulara olímpicamente, estaba nervioso. Detuve mis manos en su nuca, para lentamente eliminar los escasos centímetros que nos separaban.


	7. Chapter 7

Capture su labio inferior succionando de este para iniciar el beso, el permanecía rígido. Pero al rozar mi lengua por su labio superior esto cambio. Su mano que sujetaba fuertemente mi cuello, redujo la fuerza con la que lo hacía, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su otra mano libre en mi cintura. Me siguió, sus carnosos labios se rosa

ban con los míos de una manera increíble. Había perdido el control, ahora el llevaba el ritmo del beso mientras que yo lo seguía. Sus dos manos se encontraban en mi cintura, sus brazos estrujándome hacían aun más increíble el beso, comenzó avanzar hacia mí y por inercia comencé a retroceder. Segamos retrocediendo, hasta que chocamos con el que seguramente sería mi auto.- ¡Rayos!- pensé al escuchar que la alarma se había se separo bruscamente de mí, dejándome completamente aturdida.  
—Sabia que eras fácil— susurro en mi oído, sacándome del estado en el que estaba —Pero no creí que tanto…— me miro despectivamente y se dio la media vuelta.  
—Todos saben que es más fácil conseguir ver al presidente en persona, que obtener una cita conmigo— podía decirme lo que quisiera, falsa, hipócrita. Pero fácil, Nunca.  
—Pues ya te lo dije— volteo y se acerco nuevamente a mi —No me interesa conocer en persona al presidente y muchísimo menos una absurda cita contigo— me señalo con su dedo índice.  
—Hablas…— le dije bajando su mano —Hablas como si realmente me conocieras. — me había dicho, falsa, hipócrita y fácil en solo dos veces que 'hable' con él.  
—No necesito conocerte para saber cómo eres.  
— ¿Eres psíquico o brujo tal vez?— solté una carcajada y él seguía con su mirada de pocos amigos —No… ya se Adivino— conteste obvia y volví a soltar una carcajada.  
—Mira…  
—Adivina que numero estoy pensando— bromee sin poder parar de reír  
—Ves…— dijo con su fuerte forma de hablar —No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una hueca igual a Jenny y el par que la sigue siempre— mi risa cesó. Me estaba comparando con Jenny Brooks.  
— ¿Yo igual que Jenny? ¡Já!— me burle  
—Da lo mismo, solo aléjate de mí— dijo antes de darse la media vuelta.

Hoy no use tacones, se que todos pensaran que es algo extraño ,las piernas me mataban, pero si dejo a las Animadoras ahora, digamos que se verá algo obvio. Asi que no estaba entre mis planes.

— ¿De verdad eres tú?— pregunto Brad cuando me vio — ¿Y tus zapatos altos?— reí, era raro que yo no trajera tacones.  
—Me duelen mucho mis piernas, brazos y garganta— me queje  
—A… pero tú querías ser porrista— rio  
—Cállate— le dije riendo. Justo en ese momento, Freddie venia caminando por el pasillo— ¡Es un estúpido!— gruñí —Si no fuera por la apuesta, que se diera por muerto.  
—Creo que no te fue muy bien con el tercer pájaro— soltó una carcajada  
—Al inicio si— sonreí  
— ¿Entonces qué paso?  
—Me reclamo, lo bese, me beso, me comparo con Jenny— sabia que Brad se burlaría por horas por el ultimo suceso,  
—Te comparo con Jenny— rio aun mas  
—Si ya, ya no es para tanto— le dije con fastidio  
—Oye pero… ya logre que me besara, gane la apuesta ¿no?— subía y bajaba mis cejas con rapidez  
—Yo no estoy seguro de que te haya besado— sonrió —Además sería más fácil, si solo fuera un beso y ya— lo mire fulminantemente.  
— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Un anillo de matrimonio?  
—No, no lo sé Puckett mínimo un 'te quiero' publico.  
— Brad!— alargue. Que no veía que el tipo era más duro que una roca y quería que le sacara un 'te quiero' frente a más personas.  
—Oh vamos Sam tienes un mes completo…— rio—Pero si tú no quieres, la cancelamos y ambos nos quitamos de problemas.  
—No— conteste rápidamente. Yo ganaría esta apuesta. Cerré mi casillero.  
—Pero lavaras mi auto por seis meses— agregue riendo  
—Solo si por un milagro llegaras a ganar— se burlo  
—Búrlate lo que quieras Brad— le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia clase.

Entre al aula, seguida por Brad. Y logre ver en los asientos del centro a Carly.  
—Me iré a sentar con mi novia— dije haciendo una extraña voz—Aparte de bonita, lees mentes— en cuestión de segundos ya estaba sentado a un lado de ella. Camine hacia mi lugar de siempre, solo que ahora tome el lugar de Brad hasta el final.

—Jóvenes— hablo el profesor de física —Les tengo una muy buena noticia— acomodo sus pequeños lentes. —Cancele el examen final— todo el salón grito de felicidad —Seguro se preguntaran como les calificare— aseguro y alguien soltó un 'no' haciendo que nuevamente un escándalo se apoderara del salón — ¡Jóvenes! ¡Atención!— grito logrando que todos se callaran. —Gracias— dijo cuando logro controlar la clase —Por equipos contestaran una pequeña guía— saco un paquete de hojas, de debajo del escritorio. —Los equipos los formare yo, más bien las parejas— aclaro – ¿Por qué?- pensé molesta no hay nada peor que los maestros formen los equipos, ahora valla a saber con quién me tocara. Los trabajos por equipos siempre los hacía con Brad.

Nombro el primer equipo y le pido a uno que pasara para entregarle la hoja de la guía.—Ten— le dijo el maestro entregándole todo el paquete de hojas, — ¿Las reparto?— pregunto inseguro—No… esa es la guía. — la pequeña guía, era un paquete de cien hojas. Sin duda estaba loco.—Brad Phillips y…— miro la lista buscando al otro integrante —Carly Shay— Brad paso y tomo la monstruosa guía.—Sam — me puse de pie para tomar la guía —Tu iras con…— dijo mientras buscaba en la lista —Freddie Benson.-Para, para, para tiene que ser una broma- pensé incrédula –Si él ni siquiera está en esta clase- volteé a ver a Brad quien con la cabeza disimuladamente indicaba hacia atrás. Efectivamente ahí estaba, con su cara de 'soyelmasamargadodeluniverso'


	8. Chapter 8

Rodé mis ojos y camine hacia mi asiento, logre ver la sonrisa burlona de Brad y justo cuando pase lo golpeé con el paquete de me molestaba trabajar con él, además me ayudaría más en mi objetivo. Aunque seguramente a él no le gustara nada, tener que pasar tiempo conmigo. El profesor siguió dando las indicaciones del trabajo, pero yo seguía en mi mundo. Como era que no me había

dado cuenta de que estaba en mi mismo salón. Según yo, solamente estábamos en Historia. ¿Porque el idiota de Brad no me lo había dicho?

El timbre sonó liberándonos de Física pero encadenándonos a la siguiente clase. Rápidamente el salón se vació. Tome mi bolsa que estaba a mi lado para guardar el enorme paquete de hojas, pero este ya no cavia.

Camine hacia mi casillero, dejaría la bestial guía ahí y antes de salir regresaría por ella, pero mi plan cambio. Al ir por el pasillo logre divisar a Freddie en el que seguramente sería su casillero. Acomode mi cabello mientras caminaba en su dirección.

—Aquí tienes— le dije y el escucharme volteo. Y le puse la enorme guía en el pecho obligándolo a tomarla. Me di la media vuelta y volví a caminar.  
—Hey, hey, hey— sonreí al escucharlo llamándome, mas mi nombre no es 'Hey' asi que no voltearía —Te estoy hablando— me dijo sujetándome del brazo  
—Disculpa, no recordaba llamarme 'Hey'  
—Bueno si… tu clon de Jenny— bien, si seguía asi me iba a hacer enojar.— ¿Que o quien te crees?— dijo con su ceño fruncido  
— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender  
—Yo no hare todo el trabajo, asi que…— tomo bruscamente mi brazo para regresarme la guía —…ten.  
—Yo nunca dije que hicieras tú el trabajo. — le dije molesta —No cabe en mi bolsa y tampoco en mi casillero— le informe —Asi que guárdalo— se lo regrese con más fuerza, aunque seguramente ni cosquillas le hizo.  
—Yo no lo voy a guardar— ambos ya estábamos más que molestos  
—Bien, no lo guardes— se lo quite de las manos y camine hacia uno de los basureros, pise la pequeña palanca para que se abriera la tapa y lo deje caer. —Listo…— volteé hacia el —Problema solucionado— solo porque su mandíbula estaba sujeta a su cabeza, si no está hubiera perforado el piso.

—Parece que alguien se topo con la horma su zapato— se burlo Brad  
—No estoy para bromas— le dije molesta, en realidad no lo estaba.  
— ¿Que paso?— pregunto divertido  
—Le di la enorme guía de Física, no la quiso guardar yo tampoco asi que la tire a la basura— le conté  
— ¿Si escuchaste que valía como examen final? — me recordó  
—Sí, pero prefiero reprobar la materia antes que…  
—…Antes de tragarte tu orgullo— no eran las palabras con las que iba a terminar la oración, pero estaba en lo correcto. —Te veo mañana— dio un beso en mi frente antes de irse. Continué sacando todas las cosas de mi casillero, solo dejaría los libros. Era un desastre, tenía ropa, zapatos, maquillaje prácticamente de todo. Como pude cargue todas mis pertenecías, cerré el locker y casi todas mis cosas caen al suelo, al encontrarme con Freddie detrás de la puerta.  
—Que quieres— le dije de mala gana  
—Mira… creo que tienes una idea, de lo mucho que me molesta tenerte cerca…— el tipo hablaba pero la verdad sus palabras me entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Yo estaba completamente perdida en él, su chaqueta de cuero estaba abierta dejando ver su anatomía solo protegida por una camisa blanca, que para mi mala fortuna, en esta se marcaba su bien definido abdomen. – ¡Concéntrate!- me reprendió mi voz interior —…no reprobare esa materia por tus estúpidos caprichos, asi que tu harás la mitad y yo la mitad— fue lo que logre escuchar al lograr 'concentrarme' me entrego la mitad de las hojas.  
—No, no, no— negué seguidamente —No me arriesgare a que respondas mal y la calificación será para ambos— soltó una carcajada amarga  
—Le sacare copias y trabajaremos por separado.  
— ¿Que no me escuchaste?— dijo molesto  
— ¡Te acabo de explicar que no se puede!— hablo con desespero  
— ¿Que no puedes dejar de pensar en ti por cinco minutos?— paso su mano rápidamente por su cabello con frustración –Si supieras en lo que pensaba…- reí estúpidamente por dentro.  
—Entonces lo siento— dije hipócritamente —Tendremos que trabajar juntos, aunque no te guste— sonreí duramente —Yo tampoco reprobare por tus caprichos— da lo mismo si repruebo por mi culpa, pero si es solo porque al 'niño' le molesta estar cerca de mí, no da lo un gran esfuerzo de no caer con la montaña de cosas que traía en mis manos, le entregue las hojas —Mañana… ¿tu casa o mi casa?— pregunte caminando, dejándolo atrás. Soltó un gruñido y se escucho un fuerte golpe en uno de los casilleros, sonreí victoriosa.  
—No puedo, trabajo. — escuche sus pasos detrás de mi  
— ¿Tú casa, mi casa o reprobamos?— repetí  
—TRA BA JO— repitió igual separando en silabas  
—FAL TA— le respondí igual  
—Yo si soy responsable— dijo mientras salíamos del edificio  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta? —volteé a verlo, podría jurar que me detesta aun mas que mi mirada al frente pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo ya que choque con alguien, y esto hizo que todas mis cosas cayeran al piso.  
— ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?— me dijo de mala gana Mitch  
— ¿Y tu porque no te quitas de mi camino?— le dije de la misma forma, mientras me agachaba para recoger mis cosas. —Lo bueno es que estoy rodeada de caballeros— dije sarcásticamente casi en un grito, refiriéndome a Mitch y a Freddie que solamente veían mis cosas esparcidas por el piso. De pronto un par de chicos llegaron presurosamente para ayudarme  
—Gracias— tome nuevamente todo en mis brazos —Si quieres te ayudo hasta tu auto y no se…  
—Lárgate— Mitch y Freddie dijeron al unisonó  
—Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo— ordeno Mitch y solo solté una carcajada.  
—Me encantaría pero…— dije sonriente —No… ¿sabes?— puse una cara pensativa —No me encantaría y tengo cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer que escucharte— le sonreí ampliamente —…Mañana me dices que decides— le dije a Freddie y reanudé mi caminar hacia mi auto.


	9. Chapter 9

—No te importa— dijo de mala gana  
—Claro que me importa— volteé a verlo —Me interesa saber por quien, llegaste al grado de pedirme ayuda— como gozaba de hacerlo enojar.  
—Haber— dijo con fastidio, este hombre no tenía ni una pisca de sentido del humor —No te pedí ayuda. Serias la última persona a la que le pediría algo— serio regreso su mirada al camino.

—Una pregunta…— dije divertida — ¿Por qué tanto 'odio'...— hice comillas —…Hacia mí?— la verdad me intrigaba, ya que nunca en mi vida. Algún chico me había rechazado y/o tratado tan mal como él lo hacía. Se estaciono en un enorme parque, había muchos autos alrededor, la verdad no reconocía donde estábamos.  
—Detesto a las personas como tu— hablo —Falsas y engreídas que piensan que solo por ser 'lindas' pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana— apago el auto.  
— ¿Asi que piensas que soy linda?— me gire hacia el  
— ¿Lo ves?— bufo —No puedes ser mas hueca porque no te da tiempo de arreglarte— saco las llaves y bajo del auto.- ¡Es que es un estúpido!- pensé molesta. –Este tipo realmente piensa que soy más tonta que nada- solo de una cosa estoy segura. Se va a en el auto cerca de cinco minutos hasta que por fin logre verlo caminar hacia el auto, cruzaba la calle para después atravesar el parque. Pero lo que me llamaba la atención era la que seguramente seria 'Anna'- ¿Es su hermana? Si seguro que es su hermana- tenía un pequeño debate en mi mente al ver al 'rudísimo' Freddie Benson con una pequeña de unos 5 años aproximadamente. Sin duda era hermosa, finas facciones, nariz respingada, cabello castaño casi rubio como el y ondulado – ¿O su hija?- digamos que un poco de pánico se apodero de mi –Tal vez es casado, con esposa, hijos ¿Pero cuántos años tiene? ¡Tal vez por eso se resiste a mí!- cada vez se acercaba mas y mi rostro de ¿estupefacción? Era imposible de ocultar –Es que es tan parecida a él- respire profundamente y me gire en el asiento para ver hacia el frente –¿Y el pequeño?- recordé –¿Otro niño?-Escuche que se abría la puerta de atrás y Freddie sentó a la niña detrás del asiento del piloto. La pequeña no paraba de hablar, con su aguda voz entre cortada podría entender que hablaba sobre sus tenis. Freddie abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y subió al auto en el lado del piloto. Anna, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que volteo y me sorprendió observándola.  
—Hola— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
— ¿Freddie? — llamo a su ¿hermano? ¿Padre? — ¿Ella es tu novia?— pregunto con una risita cubriendo su boca. – ¡NO ES SU HIJA!- celebre en mi interior  
— ¿Yo?— solté una carcajada y voltee a ver a Freddie quien solo rodo los ojos—Claro que no— le sonreí —Soy solo su compañera en un trabajo. — Le hablaba con ternura —Soy Sam— me presente.  
—Yo soy Anna— no tenía una idea de lo aliviada que me sentía al saber que era solo una pequeña, asi no tendría que deshacerme de nadie.  
— ¿Freddie es tu hermano?— le pregunte a ella ya que si le preguntaba a el, diría 'Que te importa' La castaña asintió con la cabeza. —Oye ¿y quien te hiso esas coletas tan lindas?— le dije y Fredie volteo bruscamente hacia mí y me fulmino con la mirada. ¿Pero que había dicho?  
—Ali me las hiso— dijo sonriente —Freddie me las hace horribles— soltó una carcajada, es imposible que esa dulzura fuera familiar de él amargado de Freddie.  
—Bueno basta de preguntas si— dijo Freddie seriamente. Me gire nuevamente en el asiento y volteé mi mirada hacia la derecha. Íbamos en silencio, yo sin entender por qué Freddie no me dejaba hablar con Anna. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo. Estábamos frente a un colegio. Freddie hiso accionar el claxon del auto dos veces. Y al igual que Freddie y Anna un castaño se acerco al auto. Como no conocía el auto dudo un poco, hasta que Freddie bajo el vidrio del auto.  
— ¿Y este auto? ¿Y… quien es ella?— preguntó el niño al cual le calculaba unos ocho o nueve años.  
—Ella es Sam y es la novia de Freddie— informo Anna y los dos comenzaron a reír, no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.  
—No es mi novia— dijo Freddie con fastidio, volteé hacia atrás y vi que Anna le decía riendo que si, con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo índice.  
—Soy Sam— sonreí —Pero no soy la novia de Freddie— me dirige al niño cuyo nombre desconocía—Yo soy Jared— dijo al igual que su hermana con una preciosa que en realidad era imposible, creer que estos tres tengan algún parentesco. Me gire nuevamente, antes de ser regañada por y yo íbamos en silencio, solo se escuchaban las voces de los niños y sus risas, según lo que entendía 'Ali' era la pelirroja que había visto en la tienda de música.

Llegamos a la que seguramente sería su casa, era realmente hermosa. Blanca, enormes ventanas, inmenso jardín. Sin duda una mansión.

Freddie se estaciono y todos bajamos del auto, caminamos en silencio detrás de Freddie hasta la puerta. Mientras esperábamos a que Freddie abriera, note como la pequeña me observaba.  
—Es muy lindo tu vestido— dijo tocándolo  
— ¿De verdad lo crees?— le pregunte ahora muerta de ternura, asintió con la cabeza  
—Sabes…— le dije sonriente —Este es mi favorito— le confesé.  
—Eres muy linda, te pareces a una de mis muñecas— dijo riendo  
—Hasta en lo plástica y hueca…— dijo Freddie en un susurro al momento de abrir la puerta.

Entre no sin antes matarlo con la simple mirada. Lo que tenía de lindo lo tenía de bocón.  
Entre y la casa parecía aun mas grande por dentro que por fuera, la verdad no me extrañaría que al igual que Anna y Jared, sus padres serian un mismísimo dulce de leche. Lo que me seguiría extrañando sin duda alguna seria Freddie y su notoria amargura.  
—Anna, Jared— los llamo ya que corrían por la escalera —Quiero que hagan la tarea ahora— indico seriamente, no el grosero tono que usa conmigo obviamente —Estaré aquí abajo por si ocupan ayuda— a pesar de su ruda forma de hablar, me mataba de niños asintieron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras, Anna agitaba su mano con una enorme sonrisa como diciéndome adiós. Le devolví el gesto. Me gire hacia Freddie y le sonreí.  
—Parece que a tu hermana le agrado a pesar de ser plástica y hueca— solté una carcajada  
—Solo porque le recuerdas a sus muñecas, no te emociones— dijo caminando hacia la que supuse seria la sala. Camine detrás de él hasta que llegamos a la sala, dejo su mochila en uno de los enormes sillones negros de piel, me senté y puse mi bolsa en mis piernas, saco el enorme paquete de hojas y lo dejo caer en la mesa de cristal del centro de la sala. —Ya vuelvo— dijo y salió por donde habíamos venido. Me acerque a la mesa y tome la guía, tome de mi bolsa un lápiz para poder contestar mientras Freddie volvía.

Las preguntas para mi eran fáciles, asi que comencé con la primera hoja, rápido la termine, la segunda hoja igual. Freddie paso por el umbral de la puerta en su brazo derecho cargaba un par de libros y con la mano derecha tomaba un ¿cigarrillo? Llevo este a su boca y succiono de este  
—Ten— dijo entregándome los libros para después exhalar el humo. Yo solo lo miraba incrédula.—Vives con dos pequeños— me puse de pie y camine hacia el  
— ¿Y fumas dentro de la casa?  
—No es algo que te incumba— volvió a llevar a su boca el adictivo cigarrillo, para después lanzarme el humo en la cara.  
—Freddie…—dije seriamente —Si tu eres un amargado y quieres acortar tu vida con eso…— le arrebate el cigarro de las manos —no te lleves entre las patas a tus hermanos— apague el cigarrillo en la suela de mis zapato.  
—Devuélvemelo — ordeno molesto  
—Claro— con un simple tirón lo partí a la mitad y lo puse en la palma de su mano. Cerró con enojo su mano, y volteo a verme asesinamente.  
— ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vida?— dio un paso hacia mí para pronunciar con furia  
— ¿Seguro que…— di un paso hacia el reduciendo nuestra distancia a: Cero. —…Quieres que desaparezca?— nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban debido a nuestra cercanía. Y nuestras miradas estaban tensamente conectadas. Nuevamente yo tuve la iniciativa, y al contrario de la ultima vez, Freddie no tardo en responder mi beso. Pase mis manos por su cintura dejándolas en su espalda para asi atraerlo aun más a mí. Su lengua sin pudor alguno entro en mi cavidad, la recorría libremente y sin duda me encantaba. Me besaba de una forma tan intensa, que simplemente me atontaba. Sus manos masajeaban mi cintura cuando una pequeña risa hizo que nos separáramos bruscamente.  
— ¡Si son novios!— la hermosa castaña dijo sonriente tapando su boca con sus pequeñas manos como tratando de retener su é apenada a ver a Freddie quien estaba rojo, no sé si por la pena o por el coraje. Siendo sincera me asustaba un poco.


	10. Chapter 10

—No preciosa…— hable evitando la fulminante mirada de Freddie. Me acerque a ella y me puse en cunclillas para estar a su altura.  
—A que si— dijo sonriente —Los novios hacen eso— se rio tímida, no puede evitarlo y reí con ella.  
—No sirves para nada— susurro Freddie y tomo a la pequeña alzándola en sus brazos, Para despues caminar hacia las escaleras.

Tal vez esto no iba a funcionar, lo único que estaba logrando era hacerlo detestarme más. Pero tampoco podía perder la apuesta. Había un difícil debate en mi interior. Hasta que finalmente llegue a una conclusión. Seguiría intentando conquistar a Freddie, pero no en su casa. No quiero causarle problemas con su di la media vuelta y tome mi bolso junto con la mitad de las hojas de la guía.  
— ¿Tan pronto te vas?— escuche detrás de mi justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa  
—Creo que es mejor que terminemos el trabajo por separado— le conteste, me tocaba hacerme la víctima.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Te cansaste de fastidiarme?  
— ¿Yo? ¿Cansarme de fastidiarte?— pregunte irónica —Mira quién habla, el que se la pasa ofendiéndome y diciéndome 'Hueca'  
—Solo digo la verdad— dijo engreído  
— ¿Es lo que realmente piensas?— comencé a acercarme nuevamente, sus nervios se notaban a kilómetros debido a mi cercanía, mi nariz rozaba la suya y su respiración cada vez se aceleraba, capture delicadamente su labio inferior, pero no lo bese. Solo delineé a este con la punta de la lengua —…porque mira como te pone esta 'hueca'— solté una leve carcajada al notar el estado en el cual lo tenía. Me gire hacia la puerta pero justo cuando gire la perilla, Freddie me tomo fuertemente de la cintura girándome nuevamente sobre mis talones. Puso rápido ambas manos en mi cuello atrayéndome bruscamente a sus labios. Su forma tan intensa y pasional de besar me hacía sentir lo que Mitch jamás logro, Con un solo beso Freddie hacia una revolución en mi interior. Pero aquí las cosas se hacen como yo quiero. Lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude alejándolo de mi fingiendo estar molesta las hojas que traía en mis manos se las lance.  
— ¿Que te ocurre?— le grite indignada  
— ¿Que te ocurre a ti?— me grito enojado mientras veía todas las hojas en el piso  
—Como te atreves a besarme— le reclame 'furiosa'  
—Ah ¿entonces solo tú puedes hacer lo que se te pega la gana conmigo?— volvió a acercarse  
—Asi es— golpeé suavemente su mejilla dos veces y abrí la puerta —Te veo mañana— dije y salí casi corriendo.

-Bien…- pensé dejándome caer en mi cama –ya es un progreso que él me haya besado- no pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente al recordar sus labios sobre los míos.

Subí a mi auto, como todas las mañanas para dirigirme al colegio.

—Sabes… no hay nada que considere más estúpido que venir aquí en vestido y tacones—Freddie caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos.  
— ¿Estúpido?— reí —No sé porque consideras 'estúpido' que me preocupe por verme linda— dejo de caminar riendo, pero yo seguí caminando como si nada.  
—Por favor— dijo en tono de burla —Tu no te preocupas por 'verte linda'— hizo unas marcadas comillas con sus dedos—…Tu te preocupas por ser mejor que las demás— podía que tuviera algo de cierto lo que hablaba —Solo es superficialidad — me miro con asco —Todas son iguales, tu…Jenny, las dos sin vidas que la siguen…— nuevamente con las comparaciones. —Hasta el imbécil de Aaron es igual.  
—Sabes a mí que me parece estúpido…— le dije riendo mientras volteaba a verlo, pero solo elevo los hombros como diciendo 'No me importa' —Aun que no te interese te lo diré— sonreí —A mi me parece estúpido las personas que 'adoptan' un estilo queriendo aparentar algo que no son.  
— ¿Que es lo que me estas queriendo decir?— pregunto nuevamente deteniéndose con el ceño fruncido  
— ¿Yo?— me burle y me detuve para verlo —Yo no te estoy diciendo nada… pero si el saco te queda…— continúe con mí caminar hasta entrar al salón.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y en cuestión de segundos tenia a Brad detrás de mi.  
— ¿Y?— pregunto  
— ¿Y qué?— le pregunte sin entender  
—Comienzan rumores acerca de ti y de Benson.  
—Hay Brad estas peor que una chica— reí  
—Hey…— alargo —Yo no he escuchado, Carly me conto que Jenny hablaba con los clones sobre ustedes dos. — Explico—Pues no— le dije —Esto creo que será mas difícil de lo que planee— confesé. En el rostro de Brad se formo una victoriosa sonrisa. —Pero eso no quiere decir que perderé la apuesta— agregue haciéndolo quitar esa altanera mueca de su rostro.

— ¿Terminaremos el trabajo… o saldrás corriendo como ayer?— pregunto Freddie mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis libros en mi casillero.

— ¿No era que no querías nada conmigo?— pregunte ya que ayer no me quería ni cinco centímetros cerca de él.  
—Eso aun sigue vigente— contesto serio —No me interesa en lo absoluto tenerte cerca— afirmo —Pero son demasiadas preguntas las de la guía.  
—Hay que lindo— dije con voz enternecida y acaricie su mejilla —Me estás diciendo que me necesitas— inmediatamente frunció el ceño

— ¡No claro que no!— dijo casi en un grito — ¡Yo nunca dije eso!  
— ¡Sam Sam!— era Brad quien venía corriendo hacia donde estábamos Freddie y yo. Llego y me tomo rápidamente de la muñeca para alejarnos un poco.—Dame tu auto— dijo en tono de suplica  
—Oh si claro— dije sarcásticamente —No te preocupes por mí, yo tengo un árbol de autos en el patio de mi casa junto al árbol de dinero— le sonreí y rodo los ojos.  
—Solo será por hoy— paso con desespero su mano por su cabello —Te lo regreso mañana.  
— ¿Pero por qué no traes el tuyo?— le pregunté —Mi hermano lo necesitaba porque el suyo no andaba bien— aun no lograba entender su desesperación  
—Pero…  
—Basta de peros— me interrumpió —Tengo una importante cena con Carly y no puedo pasar por ella en taxi— solté una carcajada  
— ¿Importante cena?— pregunté entre risas mientras me seguía mirando suplicantemente —Espera…— le dije y volteé hacia donde aún seguía Freddie con cara de ''háblame y te rompo la boca de un golpe''. —Benson— grité para que volteara hacia mi — ¿En qué vienes?  
—En mi auto— respondió sin entender  
—Tienes suerte— le dije riendo mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsa y se las entregue.  
—Gracias— repitió cinco veces antes de besar mi mejilla y salir corriendo nuevamente.

—Brad se llevo mi auto— le informe — ¿me llevas?— pregunté sonriente  
—No queda de otra— contesto de mala gana y comenzó a caminar. Cerré mi casillero y camine detrás de él hasta que lo alcance.  
—Sam — me hablo Carly que caminaba hacia nosotros, le di una dura sonrisa sin dejar de caminar como lo había hecho ella. — ¿Has visto a Brad?— pregunto tímida  
—Estacionamiento— conteste sin ponerle mucha atención.  
—Asi que no tienes amigas— preguntó mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento hacia su auto  
—No las necesito— contesté segura  
— Según lo que veo Brad es el único que tiene 'acceso' a ti ¿cierto?  
—Si…— conteste y reí — ¿Y desde cuando te interesa saber de mi?  
—Simple curiosidad, la forma en la que trataste a esa chica me confirma que eres la persona más engreída que conozco— solté una carcajada  
— Mira que coincidencia, tus eres la persona más engreída que conozco…— dije pero me arrepentí —No… Jenny lo es— reí —Tu eres el mas antipático y amargado que conozco— sonreí hipócritamente.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste platicar con tus hermanos?— le pregunte cuando íbamos en el auto  
— No me interesa que se relacionen contigo— contesto fríamente —Asi que no te les acerques mucho— dijo mientras comenzaba a a la casa y todo parecía tranquilo hasta que de pronto un castaño bajo corriendo las escaleras, traía a la pequeña Anna en su espalda y estos eran perseguidos por Jared.  
—Dan te he dicho que no corras en las escaleras y menos si traes a Anna— le dijo acercándose a él para tomar a la pequeña en sus brazos.  
— ¡Mira Freddie!— dijo Anna con suma emoción mientras le mostraba un papel con una princesa en uno de los lados.  
—Gracias Dan— se dirijo al chico previamente regañado  
—No es nada— sonrió antes de salir por la puerta  
— ¡Mira!— repitió la niña — ¿Puedo ir? ¿Me dejas ir? ¡Por favor!— decía con una voz que si se estuviera dirigiéndose a mí, hubiera sido imposible decirle no.  
—A ver… ¿Qué es?— la bajo y tomo el papel para leerlo. Me mataba la curiosidad que causaba tanta emoción en la castaña. Me acerque y por encima del hombro de Freddie leí el papel rosa que tenía en sus manos. Era una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
— ¡Hay que lindo!— dije con emoción — ¿Qué lindo vestido usarás?— le pregunté sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Freddie.  
—Hey Hey Hey — dijo tranquilizándonos a ambas, ya que Anna saltaba de la emoción. — Aun no he dicho que si — contesto serio, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué el autorizaba o denegaba la salida de la pequeña? ¿Y sus padres?  
—Por favor Freddie— dijo la pequeña con sus hermosos ojos color miel  
—Oh vamos Freddie déjala— agregue y Jared solo se limitaba a reír. —Ayúdanos Jared— le dije riendo.  
— ¿Me darás pastel?— pregunto el pequeño a su hermana  
—Sí— contesto sonriente  
—Déjala ir Freddie— se unió Después de nuestros insistentes 'Déjala ir' y miradas de cachorros abandonados Freddie accedió a que la pequeña fuera a su primera fiesta sola.  
— ¿Y que te pondrás?— Freddie rodo los ojos  
—Tiene seis años Sam no es superficial como tu— se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala  
—No importa que tenga seis años, es una niña y a todas les gusta verse lindas— le conteste y regrese mí mirada a la pequeña.  
—Yo no tengo vestidos lindos como los tuyos— dijo mientras tocaba mi vestido, voltee indignada con Freddie  
— ¿No tienes vestidos?— pregunte para asegurarme de haber escuchado bien, y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza.  
—Si tienes Anna— le contesto Freddie —Hace poco vi tu closet  
—No me quedan mas— dijo elevando los hombros  
— ¿No tiene vestidos?— susurre matando con la mirada a Freddie —Trae tus zapatos— le dije con una sonrisa a la pequeña  
— ¿Para qué?— pregunto sin entender  
—Iremos de compras— le dije y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su exquisito rostro  
—Hey hey hey— se puso de pie Freddie  
—Solo chicas— lo señale —Y no me importa que no quieras— Anna subió corriendo las escaleras —Es una niña Freddie y no tiene vestidos— le reclame  
—Si los tiene— contesto —Solo que no sabía que le gustaban tanto.  
— ¿Si sabias que tienes una HER MA NA?— separé en silabas — ¿Si notas el cambio en la última silaba? HER MA NA— volví a repetir —No hermano es HER MA NA.


	11. Chapter 11

—Sí, si ya entendí— dijo con fastidio  
—Es que es increíble eso Freddie— seguía indignada, Jared mientras reía camino escaleras arriba.  
—No necesito que la lleves, yo la llevare es mi HER MA NA, mi responsabilidad— no era responsabilidad suya, era de sus padres. Los cuales hasta ahora no he conocido.

— ¿Qué?— solté una carcajada — ¿Para que Anna regrese con bolsas llenas de chaquetas de piel y botas negras?— levante una de mis delgadas cejas —No lo creo.  
—Creí que había sido claro, No te quiero en mi vida y mucho menos en la de ellos— se refería a sus hermanos.  
—Demasiado tarde— le dije caminando hacia las escaleras ya que Anna bajaba por estas. Cambiaria ese short de mezclilla y blusa celeste, por un hermoso vestido.— ¿Lista?— le pregunte sonriente  
— ¡Sí!— alargo í mi bolsa para buscar mis llaves pero recordé que Brad se había quedado con mi auto. Volteé a ver a Freddie quien me miraba divertido ya que sabía que no traía mi auto.  
—Dame tus llaves— le dije, más bien ordene y soltó una carcajada  
— ¿Estás loca?  
—No—sonreí hipócritamente —Dame las llaves— repetí pero él no se movía en lo absoluto  
—No te daré nada— se cruzo de brazos —O yo las llevo… o no van.  
—Anna— llame con voz tierna —Me esperas en el auto ¿si?— le dije y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza para después salir por la puerta hacia el auto de su hermano. — ¿Seguro que no me las darás?— me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba él.  
— ¿Que no me escuchas?— pregunto de mala forma mientras que yo seguía aproximándome hacia el  
—Si te escuche— afirme —Pero sé que cambiaras de opinión— sonreí mostrando mi dentadura  
—Tú no sabes nada…— no término la oración ya que lo tome de la nuca, atrayéndolo firmemente hacia mis labios, sus labios comenzaron a mezclarse con los míos. Pero en cuestión de segundos corrió su rostro.  
— ¿Qué?—soltó una amarga carcajada — ¿Crees que con un beso logras lo que quieras?  
—No lo sé— sonreí mientras me acercaba a su cuello —Dime tu— le dije mientras comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos sobre los lunares esparcidos en esa zona de su piel  
—Eres patética— rio —Sabes…— no lo deje terminar cuando ya había sacado las llaves de su bolsillo. Se quedo estático mientras yo me alejaba de él prácticamente corriendo.— ¿C…Como hiciste eso?— no alcance a llegar a la puerta ya que me había tomado del brazo obstruyendo mi huida.  
—Soy más lista de lo que crees— di un fugaz beso en sus labios haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, me libre de su agarre y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis tacones permitían.

Presioné el botón que quitaba el seguro y la alarma para que pudiéramos subir al auto.  
— ¿A donde iremos?— pregunto Anna sonriente  
—Iremos a el centro comercial — le respondí —A buscar el vestido más trayecto al centro comercial fue divertido, Anna me preguntaba cosas como cual era mi color favorito, animal preferido. Al contrario de su hermano mayor, a ella si le interesaba conocerme.

Entramos tienda por tienda, y no había tienda en la que no saliéramos con bolsas, al igual que no había tienda por la que no se deslizara mi sentamos en una banca para descansar, más bien yo ya que traía todas las bolsas.  
—Samy Solo veníamos por un vestido— dijo riendo la pequeña  
—Creo que me emocione un poco— le conteste entre risas.

— ¿Te gustaron?— le pregunte ya cuando íbamos de regreso a su casa  
—Mucho— contesto con una enorme sonrisa —A mi mami le gustaban con florecitas  
— ¿le gustaban?  
—Freddie dice que está en el cielo…— dijo mirando hacia la ventana, de inmediato un nudo se me hizo en la garganta. —…Con mi papi cuidándonos— sonrió —Les gustaran mucho los vestidos que me compraste— volteo a verme y yo hacia todo lo posible por contener mis lagrimas.  
—Claro que si hermosa.

Dios… tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta. Eso explicaba por parte la dura forma de ser de Freddie. Trabajar, estudiar y además hacerse cargo de sus pequeños hermanos. A pesar del que el comentario de Anna me había dejado en shock, el regreso fue divertido con sus inocentes preguntas sobre su hermano y del auto y de cerca de veinte bolsas que había en la maletera del auto de Freddie la mitad o más de la mitad eran de tomo algunas, y yo tome el resto y una bolsa de las mías con una 'compra especial' Llegamos a la puerta y tocamos el típico timbre de las tres campanas. Y fue Freddie quien nos abrió.  
—Son las tres veinte de la tarde— nos informo en tono de reproche.  
— ¿Las tres?— pregunte sorprendida, nos habíamos demorado solo tres horas comprando. —Corre Anna— le dije acelerada —La fiesta es a las cuatro— le dije recordando la hora marcada con letras rosas en la invitació corrimos escaleras arriba ignorando por completo a í a la pequeña a la que seguramente sería su habitación. De un color rosa su dormitorio era decorado por muebles blancos, con una cama de color rosa pálido, digna de una princesa. Con un delegado velo que la cubría cayendo desde el techo, sin duda hermosa.—Que linda habitación que tienes— le dije mientras corría el velo que cubría la cama para poner todas las bolsas en esta. Ella solo soltó una ligera risa. —Bueno anda a ducharte— le dije y asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar al bañ é a guardar toda su ropa nueva, efectivamente si tenía vestidos, pero se notaba a simple vista que no le quedaban má todos dejando afuera un vestido rosa con florecitas blancas, tal y como a Anna y a su madre les gustaban, Además unas sandalias blancas. Salí de la habitación para que se vistiera, una vez lista me llamó, se veía preciosa.—Ven para peinarte— le dije y comencé a acomodar sus rulos. — ¿Lista?— le pregunte y con una enorme sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, estábamos por salir cuando recordé. — ¡Espera!— le dije señalando mi bolsa con la 'compra especial' y Anna comenzó a reí senté en la cama y me quite mis tacones y sacar una par de botas negras de la caja que estaba en la bolsa. { cgi/set?id=36700580 }  
—Seguro le gustaran— apoyó la pequeña sin parar de reír —…Pero tu las odias— tenía razón, Las detestaba.  
—Estas en lo cierto— agregué entre risas —Pero son cómodas— algo bueno tenían que las escaleras en pequeños saltos, y a la mitad de la escalera logre ver a Freddie abajo viéndonos.—Acá te hago entrega de tu princesa— la pequeña estallo en risas, Yo miraba a Freddie expectante, esperando que le dijera algo, mínimo un 'Que bonita' pero el desabrido de su hermano solo la alzo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mi mirada 'expectante' por una fulminante y sin que Anna se diera cuenta articule sin sonido 'Dile algo' Me obedeció  
—Te vez hermosa. — le dijo y Anna rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. —Ve y llama a Jared, para ir a dejarte— le dijo bajándola y esta volvió a subir las escaleras para llamar a su hermano. — Te veo más…— seguramente era 'baja' ya volteo hacia abajo buscando mis tacones, pero estos no estaban más. — ¿Y eso?— soltó una carcajada di un paso hacia atrás para subir al primer escalón y estar más a su altura.  
—Bueno, ya que siempre me criticas y me dices que soy una 'hueca' por mi forma de vestir— Freddie seguía riendo —Tal vez— alargue —Con esto ya no digas que soy más 'estúpida'— sonreí —Porque ambos sabemos que tu sabes que no lo soy.  
—No logro entender por qué tienes tanto interés en agradarme— dio un paso hacia mi — ¿Me lo puedes explicar tu?— me miraba fijamente — ¿Me puedes decir por qué tienes tanto interés hacia mí?  
—Puede ser porque quiero que seamos amigos…— pase mis manos por su cuello —…o puede ser que me gustes— era más que obvio que no le diría 'Por una apuesta que hice con Brad.'

— ¿Yo? — Soltó una carcajada — ¿Gustarte? Por favor— dijo irónico —A ti te gustan los engreídos esos, con dinero, popularidad y autos deportivos— describió con exactitud a Mitch.  
—Tú me criticas mucho sin siquiera conocerme  
—No necesito conocerte más para saber cómo eres— contesto seguro

—Ya te lo dije Freddie— mientras me acercaba lentamente a sus labios —Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras— susurre sobre sus labios, los cuales entre abrió esperando que lo besara. Pero al contrario, lo solté y de un brinco baje el escalón. Sacándole la vuelta camine hacia la puerta. En segundos Anna y Jared bajaban las escaleras.  
—Freddie— dijo el pequeño — ¿Puedo ir a casa de Demian?— perfecto tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.  
—Está bien, pero pasarse por ti a la misma hora que por Anna— le dijo y Jared sonrió.  
—Lindas botas Sam— dijo Jared riendo  
—Lo ves…— alargue dirigiéndome a Freddie —Tu eres el único que no las aprecia. — le reclame  
—Si claro— dijo sarcásticamente  
—Bien sabes que te estás muriendo por ponerte tus zapatos y tirar esas a la basura. — tenía razón.

Después de detenernos en una tienda de juguetes, para comprar un regalo, dejamos a Anna en la fiesta de cumpleaños y a Jared en casa de su amigo. La fiesta terminaba a las ocho de la noche, asi que tendríamos casi tres horas y media solos.

— ¿Cuanto fue de lo de Anna?— pregunto sacando su billetera de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.  
—No fue nada— deje mi bolsa en uno de los sillones de la sala —Fue un regalo que yo le hice a Anna— era verdad, además yo creo que Freddie se infartaría con la cuenta, cualquier persona lo haría. Excepto mi madre que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que revisar en que uso mi tarjeta.  
—Claro que no— dijo serio —Te lo pagare ¿Cuánto fue?— pregunto nuevamente  
—Ya te lo dije.  
—Si estas tratando de quedar bien, no lo vas a lograr comprando a mi hermana— me señalo con su dedo índice.  
—Es de mala educación señalar a las personas— baje su mano —Y no— reí —No estoy tratando de quedar bien, y mucho menos tratando de comprar a tu hermana. — No mentía—Además ¿por qué me interesaría quedar bien contigo? ¿Quién te crees?— levante mi ceja izquierda.  
— ¿Lo ves?— hablo y dio un paso hacia mi —Primero me besas, te beso, te 'ofendes'— seguía acercándose a mí y por ende comencé a retroceder —Dices que solo tú puedes jugar conmigo, luego te gusto y ahora no soy nadie importante— su mirada era tan intimidante, -Estúpida pared, como te atreves a evitarme el paso- ya no podía retroceder mas —Ves porque te considero una hueca, egocéntrica, que solo piensa en lo que le quiere y le conviene, que…— no lo deje seguir con mis 'defectos' y como otras veces lo tome del cuello y lo atraje a mí, solo que ahora yo marcaba el ritmo evitando que notara mi inseguridad ya que no estaba muy confiada de que me siguiera. Pero al parecer me equivoque. Apego su cuerpo al mío, tanto que ni la más mínima corriente de aire era capaz de pasar entre nosotros, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura sosteniéndome con firmeza. Su lengua se introdujo de abrupto en mi cavidad, el roce de su carnoso miembro con el mío era algo delirante. El abastecimiento de oxigeno en mis pulmones comenzaba a disminuir. Me separe de sus labios tratando de recuperar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole el acceso total a mi cuello, el cual con desenfreno comenzó a besar volviéndome totalmente a mis labios, rosaba, mordía, succionaba, hacia con ellos lo que le placía, y por mí, no había problema alguno. Una de sus manos que masajeaban mi cintura mortalmente comenzó a bajar hacia mi cadera hasta llegar a mi pierna, alzo esta a la altura de su cadera, en automático entendí y me sujete de su cuello, sin nunca separar nuestros labios me levanto como si pesara menos que una pluma, rápidamente forme una llave con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para evitar ser atraída hacia el piso.

* * *

**Chicos, lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero ahora que tengo más tiempo gracias a mis grandiosas vacaciones (oh si!). Hay algo que decirles, si se dan cuenta en la pag de Facebook los caps son mas cortos, así que lo que yo hago es juntar 3 caps de una sola, este es el cap 16. Gracias por apoyar esta historia. En Los Padres No Deberían Salir mencioné que iba a publicar un One-shot en honor a mi canción favorita de Paramore, lo tengo listo solo que no me convense para publicarlo, la cosa es que me quede viendo El Hombre Bicentenario y Los Ángeles De Charlie y me quedé llorando y tenía ganas de darle unas buenas patadas a mi queriiiiiiiidooooo hermaaaaanoooo (notece sarcasmo) y ahí es donde empecé a escribir la historia y la terminé pero no quería que lo leyeran ya que...es...muy...horrible y está basada en lo que me pasó hace poco, así que decidí modificarla TODA y hasta eso me falta muchooooo. Quiero pedirles un favorsitoo, a alguien le gusta la banda Big Bang? Soy el Santa secreto de mi compañera quien adora esta banda y lo que me preguntaba era si alguien me podía decir las canciones mas famosas de la banda para poder descargarlas y hacerle un Cd con estas. Porfis AYUDENME!**

**Ya no les aburro con tanto problema, ya empezaré a actualizar la historia.**

**XoXoXo Nicole (joy!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Seguía besándome de esa manera tan intensa y única. ¿Pero cómo podía causar tanto en mí con un simple beso? Eran increíbles las sensaciones que me hacia de mis manos se mantenía en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mí dándole mayor profundidad al pasional beso, además me aseguraba de que no se alejara de mis labios, aunque dudo que este pensamiento le pasara por la lengua recorría cada centímetro cuadrado de mi boca, robándose por completo mi abastecimiento de oxigeno, no podía mas, era seguir con ese beso pero prácticamente morir. Mi otra mano se encontraba en su mejilla, subí está haciendo hacia atrás su perfecto cabello, corrí mi rostro unos centímetros solo para poder respirar, pero él no se detenía. ¿Qué acaso pretendía matarme? Comenzó a bajar con sus besos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. Por instinto eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole el acceso total a esa zona tan sensible de mi anatomí , mordía, besaba, simplemente hacia lo que le placía conmigo. Asi que era ahora o nunca, más bien era ahora o más delante no podre tome de la barbilla y lo guié nuevamente hacia mis labios y lo bese nuevamente, como si no hubiera mañana. –Dios, este hombre no puede ser mas provocativo- afirme en mi interior, al mismo tiempo que -en contra de mi voluntad- lo separe de mis labios uniendo nuestras frentes. Abrí lentamente los ojos, ya que aun estaba tratando de controlar mi sistema nervioso. Sus labios estaban el doble de gruesos y de un rojo cereza. Me había equivocado. Si podía ser más provocativo. Sus ojos color miel me miraban fijamente, mas no fríamente como de costumbre, tal vez me arrepentiría de esto.  
—…Y te volví a besar— susurre sobre sus labios con un tono de voz victorioso, antes de deshacer la llave que había formado con mis piernas alrededor de é bajo esquivando mi mirada, la verdad yo esperaba un '¡Lo ves! ¡Ves como eres!' pero nada. Su cara de estupefacción era indescriptible, no sé si era enojo, decepción, fastidio. O tal vez una mescla de todas. Acomode mi vestido y mi cabello antes de sacarle la vuelta. — ¿Empezamos con la guía?— pregunte como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado. Me di la media vuelta para poder verlo, pero él seguía de frente a la pared, y me ponía algo nerviosa. Tal vez había alterado 'algo' más que su respiración. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia mí, mis nervios con obvia razón aumentaron. Todo pasaba por mi mente, -¿un golpe? ¿Violación?- reí estúpidamente en mi interior por mis tontos pensamientos. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de mí, pero no se acerco a mí como yo creía que lo haría, me saco la vuelta y se dirijo a la mesa que estaba detrás de mí y tomo el enorme paquete de hojas. Tomo la mitad aproximadamente y me lo entrego. Sonreí y tome las hojas, mi objetivo era hacerlo enloquecer por completo. Y si a la primera le doy el 'paquete completo' no serviría de nada. Además no soy tan fácil. En realidad no lo soy, Solo a él le estoy facilitando un poco las cosas.

Me senté en el sillón donde había dejado mi bolsa, Freddie también se sentó pero del otro extremo del sillón, no era mucha la distancia ya que era un sillón solo para tres personas.  
— ¿Por qué tan lejos?— pregunte divertida —No muerdo— tome un bolígrafo color rosa de mi bolsa —…A menos que quieras— volteé a verlo y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, pero al sentir mi mirada la desapareció. —Oh vamos— alargue riendo —Se que quieres reírte— le dije y solo negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de las hojas.—Te vuelvo loco, lo sé— dije entre risas.

—Por qué no dejas de decir estupideces y comienzas a responder las hojas— al menos no lo negó, puede ser una estupidez é a contestar pregunta por pregunta de la inútil guía, -Para que darnos una guía si ni siquiera tendremos examen.- hoja que respondía la ponía a entre Freddie y yo.

—Si no sabes las respuestas búscalas en el libro— hablo nuevamente sin voltear a verme, tal vez creía que las hojas que dejaba entre nosotros eran porque no las sabia.  
— ¿Quien dice que no las se?— pregunte girándome hacia él, levanto su mirada y tomo todas las hojas que estaban en el sillón. Solo lo observaba mirando las hojas contestadas con tinta rosa. —Ya te lo dije Freddie— me miro —Soy más lista de lo que crees.

― ¿Lista?― soltó una carcajada  
―A si es― sonreí orgullosa  
―No lo creo― puso los ojos en blanco para luego regresarlos a la guía  
―Es que tu no entiendes Freddie― reí ―Te lo demuestro constantemente― quite las hojas del sillón y las puse en la mesa de centro. ― Y soy tan lista...― alargue ―que me he dado cuenta de algo...― dije y solo sonrió y volteo su mirada hacia mi.  
― ¿De que?― pregunto divertido  
―De que te encanto― poniéndome de rodillas comencé a avanzar la corta distancia que había entre nosotros. ―De que te vuelvo loco― su rostro estaba neutro, no sonrisa, no ceño fruncido, no nada. ―De que muy dentro de esa 'rudeza' que demuestras, hay sentimientos ― enfatice la ultima palabra.  
― ¿Ah si?― pregunto con ironia ― ¿Que te hace pensar eso?― puso sus manos en su nuca.  
― ¿Que me hace pensar eso?― sonrei y lo tome de los hombros ―Tu― me sente en sus piernas poniendo las mias a sus costados. Saco sus manos y las puso sobre mi cintura para quitarme, pero ante un movimiento que hiso, quedamos recostados en el sillon, mas bien, yo quede recostada con el sobre mi. ―Tus reacciones, me hacen pensar eso― pase mis brazos por su cuello formando una cadena, evitando que se alejara. ―Te gusto Freddie― me atrevi a mirada iba de mis labios a mis ojos, lo que daría por saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Tal vez había dado en el punto, tal vez si le gustaba. Eran escasos los centímetros que nos separaban, podía sentir su cálida respiración mezclarse con la mía, con su brazo izquierdo sostenía su peso, levanto su mano derecha y la acerco a mi rostro y con una suma delicadeza corrió un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre mi frente acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja. Dejo su mano en mi cuello y lentamente acorto la distancia entre nosotros. Uniendo nuestros labios de la manera mas perfecta posible, por primera vez me besaba 'tiernamente'.Sus labios se rosaban tan dulcemente con los míos, era completamente increíble, era tan diferente a los besos anteriores. Todos habían sido fantásticos y claramente este no había sido la excepción. -¿Fantásticos?- comenzó a subir un poco la intensidad bajando a mi cuello, por reflejo mis ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del placer que Freddie se encargaba de producir en mi. Al sentir su húmeda lengua rosar mi piel, produjo cosas inexplicables en mi interior, algo que jamás había sentido, y para ser sincera me encantaba.  
― ¿Asi que cres que me gustas?― su mano derecha, la que anteriormente se encontraba en mi cuello, bajo hasta mi pierna, en la cual comenzo a brindar aniquilantes caricias. Hice un sonido con la garganta como diciendo 'Si' ―Que estos 'encuentros'― hinco sus labios en mi piel haciendome soltar inconcientemente ―Son porque estoy 'enamorado'― hiso un estupido tono al decir esta ultima palabra.  
―Yo nunca dije eso― dije aturdida y su mano en mi pierna comenzo a deslisarce hasta llegar a mi trasero. ―Pero ahora que lo dices― mordi su labio inferior ―Puede que si lo estes― solto una amarga carcajada sin dejar su accionar de besarme y acariciarme.  
―Creo que te equivocas― bajo nuevamente a mi cuello para luego regresar dejando un camino de besos por el margen de mi mandibula. ―Puede ser que...― susurro en mi oido ―Puede ser que solo quiera acostarme contigo, y adios― jugeteaba con el lobulo de mi oreja. Esta vez fui yo la que solto una carcajada, ―Puede que sepa que entre mas te rechace mas me deseas tu a mi― Ok, este hombre me estaba volteando la jugada. El no debia jugar conmigo. ―Pero no, en realidad te detesto― senti sus manos en mi clavicula, haciendo figuras abstractas con las llemas de los dedos.  
―Entonces acabas de descartar todas mis opciones,― sonrei sin abrir los ojos ―Asi que queda 'Solo por sexo.'

—Tal vez — dijo con una picara sonrisa  
—No lo creo— conteste segura conectando nuestras miradas  
— ¿Ah no?— pregunto retóricamente  
—No.  
— ¿Y por qué no?— regreso a mi cuello tratando de aturdirme nuevamente. Y ¡Aplausos para este chico! Lo estaba logrando.  
—Porque tú no eres asi — aseveré y este saco su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos.  
—Tú no sabes nada sobre mi— afirmo serio  
—Estas equivocado lindo— acaricie dulcemente su mejilla —No creas que eres el único que puede juzgar sin conocer— sonreí victoriosa.  
— ¿Entonces no crees que sea asi?— separo bruscamente mis piernas acomodándose entre ella.  
— ¿Que vas a hacer?— hice una cara de terror — ¿Violarme?— pregunte y solté una carcajada  
—No se le llama violación, si tú quieres.  
— ¿Que estas queriendo decir Benson?— levante mi ceja izquierda — ¿Que YO Sam Puckett quiero acostarme contigo? ¡Já!— comencé a reír hasta casi quedar sin aire —Por favor— dije irónica —Si yo quisiera acostarme contigo— cambie mi tono a uno más frio —Ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. — atrape su labio inferior, desatando un sensual beso y justo cuando comenzó a seguirme, corrí mi rostro.  
—Te detesto— me dijo con asco.  
—Yo más — nuevamente me aproxime a sus labios y esta vez fue él quien se hizo a un lado y se puso de pie.—Lo vez— rápidamente me pare al igual que él y lo abracé por la espalda —Eres un tierno— solté una carcajada y note como quería reír —Mira— le dije rodeándolo —Vamos a llevarnos bien— me pare frente a él.  
— ¿Que parte de 'No me interesa convivir contigo' no entiendes?— dijo con fastidio  
—Entiendo la frase— sonreí —Pero sé que no lo dices en verdad— moví mi dedo índice alrededor de su nariz como tratando de hacerlo reír —Y se que muy, muy pero muy adentro— me puse en las puntas de los pies —Quieres 'convivir' conmigo.  
— Mira como me rio ¡Já!— dijo sarcástico  
—Oh vamos Freddie— curve mi labio inferior hacia afuera haciendo una mueca de tristeza —Hasta me compre unas botas de tu estilo— mire hacia abajo viendo las anti glamurosas botas negras.  
—Pero yo no soy superficial como tu— enfatizo superficial  
—Bueno entonces por qué no me dejas conocerte e intentas conocerme— sonreí de oreja a oreja  
—Ya te lo dije…  
—'No me interesa convivir contigo'— lo interrumpí, terminando la oración que seguramente diría.

Continuamos respondiendo la guía, pero el silencio me mataba, hasta que finalmente conseguí hacerlo hablar. Yo le hacía preguntas y el las respondía, sin embargo se negaba a preguntarme algo. Su color favorito era el Verde, comida favorita la italiana, sabe tocar la guitarra, trabaja en la tienda de música de lunes a domingo y su amigo lo está cubriendo mientras que termina el trabajo conmigo, la chica pelirroja en la tienda de discos es a la que Annie llama Ali, trabaja igual en la tienda y se lleva muy bien con los pequeños. No tiene novia, Y me detesta. Aunque eso ultimo no es algo que yo no supiera, de todos modos me lo recordó.

— ¡Vamos pregúntame ahora tu!— insistí pero él seguía negándose a preguntarme  
—No.  
— ¿Por qué no?— dije con voz de niña pequeña —Debe de haber algo que quieres preguntarme— sonreía todo lo que mis mejillas me permitían  
—Ya te dije que no— dios pero como es difícil este chico  
—Anda— pedí nuevamente —Solo una.  
— ¿Te callaras si te pregunto?—Si si si— dije rápidamente  
—Listo— sonrió y se volteo a la guía nuevamente  
— ¿Listo qué?— pregunte sin entender  
—Ya, ya te pregunte que si te callarías si te preguntaba y ya me respondiste, no molestes mas— explico sin voltear a verme  
—Que gracioso— dije sarcásticamente  
— ¿Tu y Brad son algo?— rompió el silencio que nuevamente se había apoderado de la sala  
—'Algo' ¿en qué sentido?— pregunte ya que no sabía bien a qué se refería  
—Ósea salen o salieron…— especificó  
—No salimos ni saldremos— explique sin despegar mi mirada —El es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano— sonreí inconscientemente — ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?— pregunte divertida, yo ya había aguantado sus 'Estas celosa' cuando pregunte por la tal Ali.  
—Quisieras— dijo riendo  
—Hey estas riendo— le dije victoriosa Tome mi bolso, ya eran las ocho, asi que iría por Anna y Jared para después dejarme en mi casa.

— ¿Freddie?— le dije ya en el auto  
— ¿Qué?  
—Se dice 'Mande' grosero— le dije riendo  
—Mande Señorita 'Soylamaseducadadelmundo'  
—Quería preguntarte otra cosa— dije algo intimidada, ante la pregunta que le haría  
—Pues pregunta— dijo seguro viendo el camino  
— ¿Tus…Tus padres fallecieron?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — su rostro que ya comenzaba a verse mas pacifico se torno en uno completamente duro. –Bien hecho Sam- me recrimine a mí misma.  
—Y… Yo— tartamudee nerviosa al sentir su fija mirada —Es que Anna me dijo algo asi— ya no sabía ni que decirle. Regreso su mirada al frente enfocándose en el camino.—Lo siento si te incomode con esa pregunta— me disculpe, ya que yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era hablar de ese tema.

En silencio llegamos hasta el salón de fiesta donde horas antes habíamos dejado a la pequeña. Se estaciono y estaba por bajar pero lo tome del brazo evitando que bajara.  
— ¿Puedo ir yo por ella?— le dije en tono de suplica, rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento — ¡Gracias!— le dije con una enorme sonrisa. Baje rápidamente y camine hasta la puerta del salón infantil.

El salón de eventos estaba decorado con globos rosas y blancos, además de pequeños adornos de princesas, muy lindo.

Había muchos niños y niñas corriendo de un lado a otro, no lograba encontrar a Anna.  
—Hola— una señora rubia, ojos verdes me saludo con una gran sonrisa  
—Hola— le respondí el saludo —Vengo por Anna Benson, pero no logro verla— le informe mientras agudizaba mi mirada tratando de encontrarla.  
—Ah claro— pero que empalagosa sonrisa que tenía esa mujer —Espera que voy a buscarla— se dio la media vuelta para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban todos los niños.  
— ¿Dónde está?— escuche la voz de Freddie detrás de mí, asi que de inmediato gire y levante mi mirada.  
—Fueron a buscarla— sonreí y me acerque a él.  
— ¿Por que querías venir tú por ella?— pregunto mientras su mirada divagaba por el rosado lugar.  
—No lo sé— me acerque aun mas y lo rodé con mis brazos  
— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás  
—Se llaman abrazos Freddie— dije obvia —No sé si los conoces— puso los ojos en blanco  
—Si se que son, pero por que lo haces— volvió a retroceder tratando de librarse de mi abrazo, pero no lo lograba.  
— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo?— mi barbilla estaba recargada en su pecho para poder verlo  
— ¿Freddie?— una voz femenina se escucho a mis espaldas — ¿Cómo has estado cariño?— ante su cara de nerviosismo, note que era hora de soltarlo  
—Muy bien y usted— contesto con cortesía pero sin perder su forma ruda de ser.  
—También muy bien— la voz de esta mujer tenía alegría, ternura entre otros sentimientos mesclados. Se acerco a Freddie y lo abrazo. Después se acerco a mí y saludo con el típico beso en la mejilla  
—Marie Hudson— se presento  
—Samantha Puckett — hice lo mismo.  
—Que linda que es tu novia Freddie— dijo la ahora agradable mujer poniendo su mano en mi hombro  
—Gracias— dije con una enorme sonrisa, Tratando de no reír por el tono rojo carmesí que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Freddie.  
—No— tartamudeo —Ella no es…— no pudo terminar la frase cuando el pequeño grito de Anna lo interrumpió.  
— ¡Sam!— grito más que feliz, mientras corría hacia mí.  
— ¡Hola!— conteste con el mismo tono que ella — ¿Cómo te la pasaste?— le pregunte sonriente mientras la cargaba  
— ¡Genial!  
— ¿Es Anna?— pregunto Marie y Freddie asintió con la cabeza— ¡Pero qué grande estas!— dijo acercándose a nosotras —Seguro no me recuerdas— acaricio su mejilla —Pero yo te conozco desde que eras una bebe pequeñita— Anna solo le sonrió —Yo era…  
—…Amiga de mi mami— la interrumpió la pequeña como si nada, solo note la seria mirada de Freddie— Vamos Sam ¿me acompañas por mi trozo de pastel?— como negarle algo a esa dulzura. La baje y de inmediato tomo mi mano para correr hacia donde estaba el pastel.

—Dame pastel Annie— le decía Jared a su hermana quien gustosa comía la gigante rebanada de pastel que le habían dado.  
—Anna, es demasiado para ti— hablo Freddie—Compártele a Jared— le ordeno y la pequeña enseguida obedeció.

La luz roja hizo que Freddie se detuviera, me recargue en el asiento y volteé hacia la izquierda para poder verlo, lo miraba fijamente esperando a que volteara. Finalmente lo hizo y le sonreí, nuevamente reprimía sus ganas de reír. Pero que hombre tan más antipático eres Benson. Seguí mirándolo fijamente y volvió a voltear, esta vez le guiñe un ojo y le mande un beso sin que los pequeños se dieran cuenta. Y Ahora si dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Negó con la cabeza y volteo su mirada al frente. Puse mi mirada al frente al ver una luz blanca que no era precisamente del semáforo, el cual seguía en rojo, esta luz blanca comenzó a hacerse mayor y con más velocidad se acercaba directamente hacia nosotros.— ¿F…Freddie?— tartamudeé asustada volteando a verlo, este con el ceño fruncido trato de mover la palanca de los cambios, pero no entraba. No era solo una luz, era un auto el que venía a toda velocidad en dirección a nosotros.

* * *

**Quien me extrañó? okei creo que nadie. Hola guapuras, como estan, yo no estoy bien para serles sincera, por qué? prefiero no recordarlo, ya les diré en algún momento. En finnnn, no actualizé esta historia desde hace muuuuuuchooo porque...umm me olvidé? siii me olvidé de esta historia! no me maten, soy muy joven! :( Bueno, sólo quería decirles que estoy feliz de volver a hacer lo que más me gusta hacer, escribir, he dejado este hobbie por ovias razones que ya se las estaré explicando más tarde.**

**Les dije que ya no soy Arianator? bueno es verdad, ariana no es la persona que esperaba.**

**no quiero más drama, es verdad, sólo quiero que el chico que me gusta me corresponda, es tan difícil eso?!**

**Un Abrazo Psicológico grande apachurradito :3**

**Los quiero saben?**

**Nicole**

**P.D.: siempre me olvido de esto, no olvides de dar un sexy review a esta hermosisíma historia :D**


End file.
